


Soulmate of many

by EmilaUTtrash



Series: Sansy the best [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ;) looking at you Nyx, Dream sans!, Error Sans - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gaster - Freeform, Ht paps, I own nothing from the au's all rights to the creators!, I own nothing from undertale all rights to the makers, Ink, Lust sans - Freeform, No real rape, Not true to charater, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is so innocent, Soul bonded, Soulmates, This is weird, UF Sans, US Sans - Freeform, Us paps, Ut paps, Yandere Blackberry, Yandere Blueberry, birdtale sans - Freeform, bitty's, fast burn, frist story( WHOOOO), ht sans - Freeform, kinna crazy, lust paps, maybe harem, mf paps, mf sans, more added later, mt paps, mt sans, not too crazy!!, rando charaters, readers best friend is Ellie, shed, uf paps, yes harem, you were saved!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: Monsters were freed form the underground 6 years ago, Everyone heard about it. Hell, it was even on the news. After working a late shift you were almost raped when a skeleton saved you, then you started to run into more of them. Wait, are they stalking you!! Why is this happening to you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH!!! I don't know why I want to write this now but, WHY NOT!!! WHERE GONNA HAVE A BAD/GOOD TIME!!!  
> FIRST STORY!! 
> 
>  
> 
> if you see any mistakes other then the notes let me know please.
> 
> Oh and of course i don't own anything all rights go to the owners, and you know that you should check them out for being amazing and writing and making characters!! i mean thats fucking hard to do!! 
> 
> If any of them read this thou i'll die, don't read this its trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! my editor and friend has offered to fix this up a bit, so big thanks to StripesnBooks for doing this!! There an amazing writer and i suggest giving there work a read!

Working at the library wasn't the best job, but it was a job. Man did the hours suck!  _ Fucking 5-11pm, why do we even have to be open this late?! Okay, I know why but I still don't like having to walk home in the dark... _ Watching the clock as it ticked by was slowly driving you insane. Scanning around the room, you notice a large man in the back watching you. The instant your eyes locked, it was a battle of who would look away first, and you lost. Cold sweat ran down your back. Glancing up at the clock, it read 10:45.

This is an okay time to start closing right?

'Ding'

Looking back at your desk, your frizzled mind jumps with fear and hope. A skeleton monster was now in front of you. He looked like he was trying to stare you down, but being too thankful to notice, you ignored it.

"Oh thank god!"

His grin fell slightly before he spoke in a deep baritone voice. "Ya okay there, doll face?"

Deciding it was better to keep him with you, you unloaded your fear and told him everything you were thinking. "NO! don't think I'm crazy or something okay, but that guy." Drawing the gaze of the skeleton to your finger he followed it to the guy in the comer, who was still staring at you like a piece of meat.

The minute the skeleton meet the eyes of the creep, the creep looked away, and you understood why. The skeleton monster was tall and large with a face that screamed 'DON'T FUCK WITH ME!', dressed in black basketball shorts with mustard yellow stripes going down the sides, a wine red sweater, and a black winter coat. He looked terrifying, but the fear of being raped by the creepy guy overtook your fear of the skeleton monster, and here we are.

"Heh! You’re scared of that weak shit? OH MY GOD, THAT’S FUNNY!"

Laughing, he was laughing at you! Being a somewhat calm person, you take a deep breath before trying to explain to him why you were freaked out. "Okay, you have no idea why I'm scared, do you?"

Laughing a little more, he shook his head, eye lights meeting your eyes. Trying to sound normal, you managed to keep some of your fear out of your voice. "Well, Mr. Skeleton."

"Red, name’s Red."

"Mr. Red." His grin got a little larger at the use of his name. "Ever heard of rape before?"

"Course, it’s pathetic. You humans have some really pathetic men." Speaking as if he was talking about the weather, it took you a second to respond.

"Um... Well, I think that he might be a rapist." Sockets widening, he scans your face, before he could say anything else you spoke again but with a more desperate tone. "Please Red, Can You Stay Just A Little Bit?!" He searched your face for any sign of a lie.

"Okay, listen to me doll." His eye lights where slightly brighter as he spoke. "I have to grab my bro, but i'll be back. Just, uh, stay here, k."

"b-BUT!" feeling your face drain of color, you grabbed his arm tightly. "Please don't." Fighting back tears, hope still in your soul that he would listen. For some reason it looked like he was burned, because he ripped your arm off his and back away a little, sweat running down his skull, his grin failing him as he looked back into your eyes.

He looked like he was debating something, but he shook his head quickly before grabbing your hand and placing it on his chest. This pulled you upwards onto the counter in a position that was less than ideal. "FUCK!! Okay listen i'll be back, promise, okay!" Something about his words made you want to believe him, yet you couldn't. 

"O-okay."

When he let go, he made a pained expression. somehow you wanted to comfort him, even though you were sure that you were going to be raped after he left. His smiled looked forced as he turned around. Right before he left, he turned around and met your worried gaze. Something in your gut told you that nothing bad would happen to you when he looked at you, almost as if an invisible hand stroked your very soul. Then he left. Everything that had felt safe was instantly broken, and glancing at the creep you saw his smile widen.

Reaching under the desk, you slowly grabbed the pepper spray, holding on to it for dear life. The man started to walk towards you.

"Hey there little lady." he started to lean over the desk, getting a little closer to you; his breath stunk of cheap whiskey. "You friends with that freak?"

Somehow through the overwhelming fear, that pissed you off. "Excuse me!? What Did You Say?!" His smile dropped a little, hateful eyes now boring into you. Honestly you kinda missed the lustful look now.

"Don't tell me you’re a dirty monster fucker." 

Welp, fuck. Taking a quick look at your footwear, you tried to decide whether or not you could book it to the door in time. Yeah, no.  _ the one day I wear my nice red heels and a dress is the FUCKIN ONE DAY I NEED TO RUN... _ taking a breath, you reached downwards as to slip off your shoes. Eyeballing the door, the creep clearly saw this as a answer to his question. As soon as your heels were off you tried to run out the door, he saw this sudden change in your demeanor  and lunged at you .

"I KNEW IT!! You're a dirty little slut." dodging his hand made him fall slightly, balancing on the counter before making eye contact with you once more. "I know how to fix ya though." goosebumps broke across your arms as you tried to remain calm. "You just have to be fucked by a real man to get back on the right track." in the instant it took for you to realize what he said you sprayed him in the face with the pepper spray.

Taking off towards the back door you almost made it. But for a drunk guy, he was fast. Hot breath on your neck, he grabbed your arms and pinned them above your head. Your whole body was frozen in terror, his disgusting hand slowly dragging up your thigh. 

"I'll make you a clean proper whore." His fingers grazed your thong. 

_ Why is this happening to me?! _ Tears started to fall down, a broken sob leaving your lips.

The man stilled, a glimmer of hope ringing through your soul. "Yeah, that's right, cry for me you cunt." His slimy tongue licked the tears from your throat. All hope you felt died. This can't be happening, it has to be a dream. his hand grabbed your underwear and yanked it down, still holding you in place with his other. 

"nonononon, god p-plea-"

As if god heard your plea. 'DING'. IT HAD TO BE RED!! IT JUST HAD TO BE HIM!! the drunken man was too focused on his belt to pay any mind to the sound.  _ This is my only chance _ . Taking one last deep breath you screamed with all the strength left in your body.

“RED!”


	2. Safe, Hello skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah more chapters, There so bad though..AHHH !!! 
> 
> I'll just keep posting till i feel happy about this.
> 
> if you see any mistakes in the story let me know, also i don't own anything all writes go to the owners of undertale and the makers of the AU's. give them love for making the characters cause that's a hard thing to do!!
> 
> And now here is more Trash by me, cause why not

In the instant it took you to scream, the room filled with a bright red glow. The man was fling across the room, his body laying with a sicking smack. Looking towards the source of the light, you couldn't help but stare.

He looked amazing, strong, powerful. Yet so caring and sad, his sockets looked you over before his red pin picks came back. "Heya sweetheart. I'm sorry i was late." His arm is outstretch almost as if he was the one holding the man to the wall, somehow you felt the need to touch him. even though you don't know him, something inside you was telling you that you need him, go to him, be with him. Walking towards him slowly you couldn't help but cry as the closer you got, the more it felt like fate. 

"R-Red. I was so scared." His smiled tightened, before looking at the human trying to struggle. you had no idea what he was thinking but before you could reach out and touch him he summoned bones all around him, some where red others white. you could just feel the hate coming form this magic. "Don't look at this doll face." you couldn't, you really wanted to but something in your soul wouldn't let you. it felt like you needed to see this. you had to see this! 

You weren't reaching for him anymore, just staring at the man. you felt nothing for him. Red didn't look at you but somehow he knew you were watching. "You don't want to see this." It sounded like a plea but you wanted to be strong. "No, I need to see this." air was tense, but when the man spoke you knew that he was a dead man. 

"YOU MONSTER FUCKER!! CALLING THE FREAK TO SCARE ME!!! YOU CU-" the man looked like a pin cushion for a few moments before the bones dissipated letting the man fall down. Red walked over to the dead man, touching his shoulder. they disappeared before Red reappeared again. His gaze looked heartbroken and happy all at the same time, looking at you he slowly lifted his arm to you and offered his hand. 

Having just seen him kill someone you should be feeling fear, something other then happiness and safety. Yet you didn't. reaching out you grabbed his sweaty hand, he was clearly shocked by the way his body tensed up, before relaxing. The minute he relaxed you did. 

Your body became lump in an instant, dropping to the ground passing out. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"why would you do that?" he sounded exhausted, your mind was just waking up. but hearing this voice made you want to sleep longer. 

"YES BROTHER, IN WHAT WAY WAS THAT USELESS HUMAN WROTH BEING PUNISHED FOR?!" agh, never mind who ever was yelling was to loud to sleep through. creaking your eyes open slowly, you were enveloped in darkness. Oh wait, no you were under a heavy blanket that smelled like mustered and ketchup, sorta like BBQ sauce. weird. 

"Red, what would have happened if blue or paps weren't in bed?!"

"Listen, i swear i wouldn't have if she weren't my. . our soulmate."

Okay, yeah getting up was necessary, you had to pee. moving the blanket, you throw it to the side. taking a look around you noticed its clean bedroom with blackout curtains, where were you? shaking your head lightly. Its not important right now, whats important is finding a bathroom. standing up, walking quietly you open the door. directly across from you was the bathroom! JACKPOT!! 

As quietly as you could you moved to the bathroom, overhearing more of the conversation. You could only tell that one of the voices was Red, He sounded tense and nervous.

"Listen boss im tellin ya the truth!" 

"sure you are red, when the human wakes up well see."

"YES BROTHER! WELL SEE!" Somehow that sent shivers up your spine. closing the bathroom door you do your thing, after you were done you left to investigate, carefully leaning over the banister you watch as some skeletons argue.

Red was the closest to the stairs, in front of him was a.. Bad ass skeleton, he was super tall, three large scars running down his left socket. dressed head to toe in leather, topped off with a wine red scarf. beside the Bad ass one was a short skeleton in a white shirt with black basketball shorts, they were almost the same as Red's except they had white stripes instead of mustered yellow, he also looked to be shorter then Red. Last was a tall skeleton in a orange hoodie and black sweatpants, he looked annoyed.

Okay, to intrude or not to intrude that is the question. yeah i'll have to talk to them to figure out where i am. mentally preparing yourself, you take a deep breath to calm your anxiety. okay now or Never!

"I don't see why you-" 

"Hello?" well it came out as a question but least you said something. all the skeletons looked at you, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. smiling weakly at the group, Red was the first to speck.

"Heya doll face, could ya come down here?" nodding you slowly walked down the steps, stopping right behind Red. yes, hiding behind him seemed like the best thing to do at this moment. grabbing onto his jacket was relaxing but the room was way to tense. apparently you made a bad choice as Red side step making you lose your hold on him, now your face to face with three skeletons you don't know. 

"R-red?" they were just staring at you in shock, looking towards Red seemed to break the spell as the bad ass looking one spoke suddenly causing you to jump. "HUMAN?" God his voice was loud! Red wouldn't look at you, so you had to look at the bad ass looking one. "Yeah?!" okay, if they didn't know you where nervous before they know now. 

His face looked confused before he took off one of his gloves, reaching towards you but stopping before he touched you. "Um. . do you want a hand shake?" He didn't show any sign that he had heard you, taking a leap of faith, grabbing his large hand in yours. The instant you touched him, he jumped back, Really! he fucking jumped back like if you had a joy buzzer in your hand. 

"Oh my god, are you okay. did i hurt you?!" he was staring at his hand then you then back to his hand. okay, this is weird. deciding that you didn't know what to do you looked back towards the other two skeleton that watched in. . . what was that? Amazement, shock, concern, interest? I have no idea.

"Did i hurt him?" Red answered from behind you. "Nah, they just didn't believe me but they know i was right now. hey doll?" 

Feeling a little peeved that he left you to talk to these skeletons by yourself, giving him a little glare as you turned around. "Yes Red?" he started to sweat. "Sorry about that doll i. promise it won't happen again." least he knew what he did was wrong. "Okay, so what is it?" 

He looked surprise to have you forgive him so quickly. "Could ya touch the other two, just on the hand!" Well that was odd, turning back around the two skeletons hands were outstretched to you. What if it shocks them like it did with the bad ass?

"Will you guys be shocked to?" failing at hiding your concern for them. "NON SENSE HUMAN!" It was now your turn to jump out of your skin. wasn't he just on the floor?! at least hes okay, still WHAT THE FUCK! The bad ass seemed to have some feeling because he started padding your head in order to calm you down. Okay clearly they want to touch a humans skin, ill ask them were we are then ill leave. 

looking back at the skeletons, they hadn't even moved an inch. somehow that offended you, it wasn't my fault that guy doesn't have an inside voice! reaching out you grab there hands. They didn't jump back but they did rip there hands away from yours. Is there something wrong with me? Wait, i was almost Raped!? shouldn't i be feeling something right now? THAT GUY DIED!!!

I should be freaking out! WHY AM I NOT SCARED?! I don't even know where i am? okay lets just not think about this right now. facepalming, letting out a sigh. I didn't thank Red either, okay thank him, then leave. dragging your hand down your face, you realize that all the skeletons are now watching you. trying to fight off the blush and losing, now completely red in the face.

Just pretend that they aren't watching you! "Red?" staring at him, his bone brows raise in question. "Thank you for saving me." moving towards him, placing a chaste kiss to his cheek bone, your lips tingled after the light touch to his face. leaning back you couldn't help but admire what you did to him, His face was as Red as well Red. his hand had moved to where you kissed him. 

something inside of you told you to stay here, you belonged here. This was home. "listen i really have to go home." The tension that left was now back ten fold, Red even growled, The other three were staring daggers at Red, before turning to you. GOD! Anxiety was making you its bitch today! "PAPPY?"

Snapping your head towards the noise, a short skeleton in baby blue pj's with little sheep patterns on them stared back at you. Before you could process this moment, he tackled you in the tightest hug you've ever gotten, especially since it was only on your waist. You would have thrown him off but it seemed he did it himself. Man i could market myself, Need skeletons thrown off? Get a Y/N In stores NOW!!!

Laughing lightly at your own joke you hadn't noticed the two tall skeletons behind you, they both grabbed you at the same time before jumping backwards. okay for some reason the skeletons here really like to touch me, but they keep being shocked. Why is this so funny? Trying to hold in a fit of giggles you look towards the front door where a short skeleton that resembled the baby blue one, the only difference, he was in black pj's and had a hair scars going down his eye, much like the bad ass. 

"MUTT! YOU CAN'T EVEN GET A SIMPLE HUMAN!!! I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE!!"

The short guy marched right up to you and grabbed you by the waist much like the baby blue one did, he also flew off you. This is just like a comedy act!! "HAaha OmG!!! THIS IS AMAZING!!" 

Trying to stop laughing didn't work, it made it harder to not laugh because all the skeletons, except Red and the bad ass were just staring at you like they couldn't believe that happened. 

when you finally managed to stop laughing enough to talk, you were over come with happiness and contentment. you really had to leave. "Well it was nice meeting all of you. . random guys and Red thanks again." smiling at him, not noticing the glares he was getting from everyone. "I have to go." you had a feeling if you stayed any longer you weren't going to be able to leave, the short baby bad ass made a grab for you, dodging it you ran for the door. WHAT THE FUCK!?

"HUMAN I COMMAND YOU COME BACK THIS INSTANT!!"

"dollface you can't go."

"MUTT, GET HER!!"

"Yes m'lord."

"HUMAN DON'T GO PLEASE."

"SANS WHERE ARE THEY GOING!?"

"wait, what! where are you going sweetheart?"

"Honey wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM DOING RIGHT NOW!!! 
> 
> ITS so bad!! 
> 
> I kinda love it.


	3. Skeletons EVERWHERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! YUP IM LOSING MY MIND!!
> 
> Believe it or not but this helps with my anxiety, weird right.
> 
> anyways im gonna write more, and i don't even know why im doing this but i feel great at the moment so why not!!  
> also jamming out to this  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2v8lcN1gYlg&list=FLFR6nGVyjmb3BvQltFqgfLA&index=362
> 
> life is just so amazing in odd ways!!

Managing to make it to your apartment was kinda amazing considering. Somehow the skeleton kept finding you. When you took that short cut into the alley bam! right into a skeleton. managed to hide in a store? the minute you turn around a corner, there's a skeleton!

Those fuckers are fast! You were expecting to feel scared of them trying to get you, yet the only thing you felt was giddy excitement. Whats wrong with me? looking down you take notice that your heels were gone. OH MY GOD! that guy died at the library, my shoes are still there! SHIT! 

sighing, you shake your head slightly. deciding that you needed some sleep before calling the cops, jumping on the couch, closing your eyes for just a moment.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The sound of someone knocking on your door woke you up. giving the door a death glare didn't help! Fuck i was comfy to! getting up and opening the door, you didn't expect to see Red. his smile was nervous. 

"Heh, ya suppose ta say who's there." 

"Um. who's there?"

"Sleepy head."

a small smile escaped you, how could you be mad at him for waking you up? "Sleepy head who?"

"Sleepy head you."

"Wow! that was horrible!" smiling at the lame joke made Red grin.

"So, now that ya up, could i get you to come with me?" his face seemed so hopeful, for a big scary monster he could be cute.

"I have to grab a shower first." he nodded as you stepped to the side of your door, this clearly confused him. "Do you want to wait inside or."

"Don't mind if i do doll face!" okay now he was just being a cocky son of a bitch. I know I'm going to regret this! "So where are you bring me?" 

Red just walked into your small apartment, taking the couch he sat down before responding. "You got a nice place, cozy. Heh, perfect for two." 

ignoring the last part, you took in your home, it was cozy. the kitchen was small but had everything you would need, the living room had a small T.V with plants and flowers everywhere. two small bookshelf's in the corners of the living room, a bathroom at the end of the hall and one bedroom. It was perfect to you. It was home.

"here's the remote, watch whatever you want."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It took all of 15 minutes to be dressed and ready to go, nothing to fancy after yesterdays incident, just some blue jeans your favorite shirt. some runners and a simple but elegant coat. leaving your bedroom, bumping into Red. he was sweating and looked a little worried, he grabbed you, holding you in a tight hug. the world disappeared! Air was gone, only darkness remained. you looked into it and saw a skeleton? he was far away but you could have sworn he waved at you, as soon as it started you were back. your legs felt like jello.

Red was stronger then he looked, he easily held you up. The comforting moment only lasted a few seconds before it was broken by the bad ass skeleton.

"HUMAN! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" 

Taking a look around, you were back at the skeletons home. "My name is Y/N" 

All the skeletons where in the living room, some on the couch others standing. baby blue was bouncing in his spot on the floor as he stared wide eye at you. This is strange.

"Um, since you have my name now, could i get your's. . all of your guys names." 

Baby blue jumped up and ripped you out of Reds hold, He growled but a look form the orange hooded skeleton shut him up. "OF COURSE HUMAN, I MEAN Y/N!! I'M THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! ITS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU! 

who couldn't help but smile at this cute cinnamon bun! " its very nice to meet you to the magnificent blueberry." his face flushed before he hugged you, hiding his face in your coat. He's so cute!! patting his head made him calm down some because he lifted his head from your chest, yes he was barely chest height, he had to be a kid so you didn't mind it to much. However the other skeletons noticed this.

Blueberry pointed to the tall orange hooded skeleton. "THIS IS MY LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER STRETCH!'" 

"Hey Y/n" he seemed really chill. giving him the sweetest smile you could muster.

"Its nice to meet you stretch."

his face flushed bright orange as he looked away. This is so fun! They blush so easy! Blueberry pulled your hand which he was now holding, pointing to the bad ass looking skeleton. "THAT'S EDGE, HE'S REDS BROTHER."

Edge nodded as if he didn't care, that kinda pissed you off. " hey edge?" he looked at you, your hand was outstretched mimicking his actions from yesterday. he flushed quickly looking away. all is right in the world! Why did making skeletons blush make you feel amazing?! Who knows.

Blueberry pointed next to edge. "THIS IS BLACKBERRY AND HIS BROTHER MUTT."

"HELLO MY MISTRESS, IT TOOK YOU FAR TO LONG TO COME TO BE BUT I CAN FORGIVE YOU THIS ONE TIME, YOU UNDERSTAND CORRECT!"

wow, okay he is a spoiled child! i can still deal with this. "It's very nice to meet you blackberry." just for the hell of it you did bow at the end. he looked taken aback before grinning like he had won something amazing, weird kid. looking at his brother you wait for him to say something, he didn't.

"LASTLY THIS IS PAPYRUS AND SANS, THEY ARE ALSO BROTHERS! AND THAT'S EVERYONE HERE, THE OTHER'S ARE AWAY." 

"ITS NICE TO MEET YOU Y/N, I HOPE WE CAN BECOME..." he trailed off at the end but it didn't bother you, he was cute. "It's very nice to meet you papyrus. and sans." smiling at both of them, you didn't notice blueberry giving them a glare. 

"so now that i met everyone, why was i shocking you guys yesterday?" all of the skeletons froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knows what will happen?! ahhh why did i make three chapters in one day?? GOD I DON"T KNOW 
> 
> ANYWAYS IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES LET ME KNOW!!!


	4. Whats wrong with you?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And im back!! so i will be busy till Friday! i am sorry!
> 
> But here is a chapter for you! 
> 
> Its trash just like me!! oh and of course is you see any mistakes let me know please!!

All of the skeletons looked at you with shock, no one said a word or even moved! if you didn't just talk to them a second ago you would have thought they were Halloween decorations. Blueberry's hug tightening to a painful point, letting out a yelp at the pain. all the skeletons gave blueberry a harsh glare.Poor little guy.  
Before he let you go, you started to gently rub his skull in small circles.

"It's alright blueberry. I know you didn't mean to." 

giving him your best 'I'm okay/ hiding pain' look, he seemed to calm down a little at that.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW Y/N?"

looking away from him, glancing around the room at all the skeletons. It wasn't strange to ask why they all had jumped away from you, was it?

"Well, you guys kinda of flew off me yesterday, some couldn't even handle touching my hand. . so i was wondering why you guys could suddenly touch me?"

"well, sweetheart."

sans face went cold for a second, he looked as if he was really trying to come up with an answer. casting your gaze to the others you were left with more questions than answers. Red looked to be sweating heavily, his bone lips pursed in thought. Stretch was no help, he was just openly staring at you. Edge looked like he was offended by your lack of knowledge, Blackberry seemed to have decided what to say though, almost running up to you. Standing in front of you he was about the height of blueberry, chest height. 

Blueberry growled at him, that surprised you more than anything today. Why was he growling!?  
Blackberry grabbed blueberry by his armor and tossed him towards the couch, in that same moment he yanked you to his level kissing you hard. A smooth tongue licked at your bottom lip, causing you to gasp at the sudden unexpected feeling. wasting no time his tongue started to play with yours, one of his hands tangled in your hair deepening the kiss, the other around your waist. 

somehow a skeleton had been the best kisser you've ever had! It was passionate, HOT! and it started to turn you on sightly. All to soon though he let you go, having had your breath stolen, legs turning into jello you fell. Looking up, face flushed with a bright red blush. panting ever so gently, he gazed down at you with bedroom eyes, that just increased the blush you already had. 

"I WOULD INDULGE YOU MORE,BUT THE OTHERS WOULD HAVE A FIT! THOUGH YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL FOR GETTING A KISS FROM THE AMAZING ME! MAW AH AHA!!" 

If he didn't just take your breath away you would have told him to shut the fuck up, but he did so you just stared at him. After a few seconds your brain began too function normally again, that was embarrassing!!! 

OMG!! I WAS JUST KISSED IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!! I COULDN'T EVEN STAND AFTERWORDS!!! 

the blush came back with a vengeance! looking at the guys they just stared at you. Well everyone but Red and mutt, they just looked at blackberry. Red quickly returned his gaze to you smiling lewdly.

"Hey doll face if you want a real kiss that will knock you off your feet, all you have to do is ask me anytime." He winked, drawing out his glowing red tongue slowly dragging it along his teeth. Something about that made the dirty part of you mind fire up, before quickly shutting it down after looking at blueberry who looked like a kicked puppy. 

"Hey blueberry, whats wrong?"he tried to hide his face from you, looking away. Nope, this cinnamon bun needed to feel better!

ignoring all the stares the guys were giving you, moving to blueberry's side. taking his shoulder, gently tugging his so that he was half looking at you. Small light blue tears were falling form his sockets. OH MY GOD!! FUCK NO!!! you could feel your soul tense, the needed to make this cutie better over took your thoughts causing you to make a poor decision.

"Hey blueberry it's okay."

"NO! I-IT'S NOT! YOUR PURITY WAS STOLEN MISS.Y/N! ITS NOT FAIR!" tears were falling down faster as he tried to rub them away, somehow you only had one idea that would help.

"Hey how about you sleep over at my place so you can protect me then sir.blue."

The temperature in the room dropped, you had a funny feeling that the guys were watching every single move, you were making.

"R-REALLY?"

"sure blueberry, i mean if it's okay with your brother, then we can go! would that make you feel better?" His eye lights turned into stars! He's so cute!!! you really couldn't help but smile at the cute little skeleton.

"IF BLUE IS GOING WITH MY MISTRESS, THEN I HAVE TO COME TO! ISN'T THAT RIGHT MUTT!"

"m'lord is correct."

directing you gaze to blackberry, your thoughts started racing. Okay, he kissed you. Really he is an amazing kisser, so that means he can't be a kid. . him and blueberry look the same age. how old are they? Looking at blueberry he was signing something with his hands, lucky for you, you learned sign language from a friend a few years back. 

"sans i don't think that's a good idea!' stretch's face looked worried and a bit pissed off.

'none sense pappy! she invited me so she clearly wants to spend time with me alone!' his smile looked so innocent, but what he was signing wasn't even close to the truth.

The guys were now watching you with curious glaces, a few of them had smug grins. Red had definitely figured out you could read the signs but he didn't say anything.

'sans! shes all of our soulmates! its not f-'

"Soulmates?"

both of them looked at you in horror. stretch started to sweat. blue looked like he was going to be sick.

"Honey, that's. . um" 

Stretch looked around at the guys for help, none of them moved. blue decided to help him out by changing the conversation.

"Y/N? SHOULD I GET READY FOR THE SLEEPOVER NOW?"

"Blue? how old are you?" apparently that was a bad question because his smile turned into a frown before he gave you a puppy dog look. How old is he?! 

"Heh! Doll face hes 22." Red chuckled out before you could dig for more information form blue. HES 22!! shock was clear on your face as you jumped away from him. he looked hurt by your sudden movement, still he is a 22 year old monster acting like a kid. HELL you almost invited him to sleepover because he acted so young. getting up from the floor you walked over to Red and sans.

"Hey sans, Red?"

"What's up sweetheart?

"Yea doll?"

"So am i all of your guys soulmates?" crossing your arms you giving your best tell me everything stare. 

Red choked, sans eye lights went out. both of these things worried you, but before you could say anything to them they both looked at stretch who help his hands up. you would have kept watching everything go down but your phone went off. this didn't go unnoticed. Taking out your phone, noticing it was a unknown number you picked it up. 

"Hello?"

"HEY GIRL!"

It was your best friend Ellie! She sounded great! you didn't bother holding in your joy.

"It's been forever!! MAN I MISS YOU!!" this caught all of the guys attention, seeing the looks you couldn't help but tease them. This is going to be so much Fun!! 

"I miss you to! I was just calling to say i was in the neighborhood, need a place to crash. Can i stay at yours?" This is the perfect set up! smiling excitedly, lowing your voice to a more sexy tone. before specking.

"Aw but i wanted to get some sleep tonight, you know how hard we go at it when your there." the guys were now in a state of shock! a few of them looked like they were ready to kill someone, it would have scared the shit out of you if you hadn't hoped for that reaction.

"YOU KNOW IT!! Were gonna game all night! by the way, why are you talking like that?" clearly Edge, Blackberry, Mutt and Red heard the 'YOU KNOW IT' part because they where now approaching you slowly, seeing pissed off skeletons made a odd shiver run up your spine. It wasn't bad! in fact it felt kind of amazing!

"you know why, i'll see you later." you hung up before either of the skeletons could grab your cell. giving them a ' i have no idea what you are doing' look, everyone but Edge froze. He grabbed you by your waist and threw you over his shoulder like a sack of garbage. Hissing in pain as your head made contact with his hard armor. he dropped you! landing on your but, you were about to yell at him when you saw he was holding his head in the same spot you hit yours.

"FUCK! WHY DID THAT HURT ME!! YOU!" staring you down, he was so fucking tall and scary looking that you called out for blueberry without thinking. "BLUE!" before you knew what was happening he was holding you princess style, running full speed up the stairs to his room. tossing you on his bed he quickly locked his door before turning round making his way over to you. 

He also looked pissed off. he reached out, grabbing the collar of your shirt! "KITTEN, IT ISN'T GOOD TO KEEP ANYTHING FROM ME." he growled out. somehow this turned you on so you looked away face flushed. god the changing emotions where starting to give you a headache! he grabbed your chin forcing you to look into his eye lights. 

"TELL ME WHO YOU WERE TALKING TO!"

'BANG!' Blues door busted open, a very pissed off Edge and Red stood in the doorway. 

I FUCKED UP!! Shit! Taking a deep breath. "I was taking to my best friend Ellie, i wanted to tease you guys so i acted like it was a lover! I'M SORRY!" 

you thought they would take it as a joke or something! Not them freaking out like this! The minute you let it loose that it wasn't a lover, blue's face returned to normal. grabbing you in a tight embrace. your thoughts were on Red, he looked calmer now but still pretty pissed as for Edge.

"STUPID HUMAN! I SAW THROUGH YOU IDIOT TRICK THE MINUTE YOU SPOKE! I WOULD NEVER FALL FOR SUCH A FLAWED PLAN!" then he left, a door could be heard slamming.

Red screamed out the next part which caused a metal note you'd never forget! "CANCEL THE PLAN!!! SHE WAS JOKING ON THE PHONE!"  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was messed up wasn't it, Note to self NEVER PLAY AROUND WITH THEM! 
> 
> Okay so i wanted the reader to find out the reason for what happened but i also wanted to tease them!
> 
> That's a bad idea though :) 
> 
> anyways i'll see you at the next update!


	5. Wait, what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be asleep but here i am!! 
> 
> okay next chapter is going to be very neat! and i can't wait to post it!! :) 
> 
> Also. . . .AH AHAH AHAH AAHAHA I have a project for class due tomorrow and im wirting this!

Well, putting it mildly. you were being lectured on not lying to your soulmates.

"MISTRESS! YOU CANNOT LIE TO ME! AM I CLEAR!" 

Mutt just stared you down while his brother talked, his face was completely neural until Blackberry said he could speck.

"MUTT! YOU MAY SPECK TO HER NOW, AFTER ALL SHE IS OUR SOULMATE!"

God i really want to know more about that! looking at mutt as he step forward, you thought better of asking right now. 

"sweetcakes. your gonna have to learn your place in m'lord's and mines world, next time you try anything like what you just did." His eye lights disappeared before being replaced with dark purple smoke coming out of them. 

"Ya Gonna Have Ta Be Trained." Blackberry didn't even move at the sudden change of his brother, all he did was nod.

"VERY GOOD MUTT! NOW WE HAVE TO LET THE OTHERS TALK TO HER SO SHE KNOWS HER PLACE!"

REALLY?! God if you didn't just have a manger freak out about how crazy they all were you would have left! This just isn't my day! Mutt backed off as Black walked off, he followed behind him. leaving you to wait the next lecture. Red and Edge came through the door, looking mad but not nearly as bad as an hour ago. Glancing back at the clock. 1:37 PM, Yup it's been a hour! so far Black and Mutt where the only ones that talked to you about how you should never, ever lie to your soulmates.

"listen doll, you can't do that EVER again or ya might have a bad time. i just want whats best for us k." 

Red's tone was sincere, meeting his gaze made you feel guilt over the whole thing. Why should i be feeling guilty over teasing them? I hardly know them! before you could voice your thoughts Edge cut in.

"HUMAN I EXPECT MORE OF YOU FROM NOW ON! RED AND I HAD TIME TO TALK WELL WE WAITED AND WE BOTH DECIDED THAT IN ORDER FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND WE WILL MARK YOU AS OUR SOULMATE!"

Okay,WHAT! Mark me? How!? With What?! WHY? Also what is up with the soulmate thing? Edge took his hand from behind his back watching you carefully as your eyes landed on the object. IT'S A COLLAR! Edge looked at Red!

"HOLD HER HAIR UP WE'LL I PLACE IT ON HER." Nope,no! This isn't gonna happen! looking at Edge you spoke carefully.

"Um, Edge? i can't wear that." Pointing at the object, his face turned from normal to full outraged in an instant, before he could start screaming, waving your hands you gave him a pleading gaze.

"If i wore that i couldn't work, dress code!" He seemed to calm down some.

"HUMAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORK ANYMORE! YOU HAVE FOUND YOUR SOULMATES, WE TAKE CARE OF YOU! NOW THAT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I'M GOING TO PUT THE COLLAR ON! ARE WE CLEAR!" 

Huh? Of course you were going to work! what was he even going on about? I'm not about to put a collar on either! somehow though you knew that they were going to mark you one way or another so your going to have to come up with an something else for him. 

"Edge. Isn't there any other way you could 'mark' me?" He froze looking you up and down quickly, his smile returning full force.

"RED IS SHE ASKING FOR A BOND." he stated it more then asked.

"Sure seems like it boss." Red had a lewd expression as he scanned you up and down. 

"EVERYONE!! COME HERE!" in the few seconds it took for him to scream, everyone was back in the living room. you were on the floor well all the other skeletons where in front of you.

"WE WERE GOING TO MARK THE HUMAN WITH THIS COLLAR." he held out the collar for the others to see, getting a glare from everyone but Red and you. 

"BUT THE HUMAN SAID SHE WANTED TO BE BONDED INSTEAD! SO WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A VOTE!" everyone looked at you now, what ever this bonding thing was, it was alot better then the collar! so you nodded your head. the second after you nodded blueberry tacked you then papyrus picked you up in a bear hug.

"REALLY MISS.Y/N?!" nodding once more, his eyes turned back into stars. a bright smile taking over his features. For a adult he was so cute! 

"THIS IS WONDERFUL NEWS! SANS CAN YOU BELIEVE SHE WANTS TO BOND!! SEE I TOLD YOU WE DIDN'T NEED TO FORCE A SOUL BOND!" papyrus was ecstatic, however after hearing that last part you became a little nervous over what you signed up for.

"ALL FOR THE HUMAN BEING BONDED RAISE YOUR HAND." all the skeletons raised their hands. What did i get myself into? 

"hey sweetheart? not that im not pumped for this, but do you even know what being bonded to your soulmate's is?" 

"Honey, if you don't want to you can tell us we wouldn't be mad."

somehow you knew they were lying, they had such hopeful expressions. you'd be damned before crashing there hearts by telling them no, so what if you had no idea what was going to happen! least they'd be happy. all the skeletons you had meet made you feel amazing, even if you got scared sometimes. something deep down was screaming at you to do this! for once your going to listen to that feeling. giving your best im ready for anything smile, and nodding sans and stretch looked relieved.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	6. bonded PT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in school right now but I couldn't help but need to post this!! 
> 
> and its only part one!! there will be more added later one!! :) 
> 
> if you see any mistakes please let me know

Papyrus was picked to go first for the bonding thing, in order the guys decided it would be Papyrus, Red, Blue, Sans, Stretch, Black, Mutt then Edge. Papyrus looked so giddy! he was a real cutie pie! smiling at him he looked at your shirt before blushing a bright orange. 

"HU-Y/N COULD YOU PLEASE REMOVE YOUR SHIRT, IT WILL MAKE IT EASIER TO CALL OUT YOUR SOUL." he looked at you nervously, thinking back to when you got dressed that morning. You haven't done laundry in a while so your underwear was a swimsuit. Note to self, do my FUCKING LAUNDRY! grabbing the hem of your shirt you pulled it over your head, not noticing the guys googling you in your bikini top. 

It was your favorite bikini, elegant yet classy. the best part of it in your opinion was the colors, black at the edge into midnight blue then a deep red at the center. it always reminded you of a sunset. Feeling insecure, you stare at papyrus. He was blushing even brighter then before! he tried to give you a reassuring smile as he placed his hand over your chest, his palm laying on the top of your breasts. a blush took over your face.

"I HAVEN'T EVER BONDED BEFORE SO I WILL FOCUS ON HAPPY THOUGHTS." Is that what i should be doing? still blushing like mad, closing your eyes you try and focus on happy memories. A sharp tug jolted your eyes open. in front of you was your soul. it was breathtaking. your soul was half translucent, the other half looked like water or something similar. as you looked on at your soul, colors began to flash throw out the translucent half before being illuminated by the water half. It was memorizing. red, yellow, green, pink, blue, light blue, purple, gold, orange, grey and indigo. hush whispers took over the room before papyrus spoke.

 

"WOWIE HUMAN! YOUR BEAUTIFUL! I DIDN'T THINK A SOUL COULD EVEN LOOK LIKE YOURS." that was so sweet of him! 

"Thank you. . I think." giving him a shy smile.

"Y/N, I NEED YOU TO KNOW THAT WHATEVER YOU THINK OF WILL BE SHOWN TO ME WHEN WE BOND, ALSO THAT YOU WILL SEE SOME OF MY PAST. NOT TO WORRY THOUGH!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ONLY SHOW YOU THE AMAZING PUZZLES I HAVE MADE!" 

Alright, this might be a horrible decision! staring into his sockets, seeing the twinkle of trust and love? you knew you had to go through with this! 100% no turning back! "Okay! I'm ready!"

Papyrus smiled sweetly, before he put a hand to his chest drawing out a white upside down heart. it was outlined in orange, it was gorgeous! "Is that your soul?! It's so pretty!"

 

looking away from the soul to look at papyrus, his whole face was flushed orange. "THANK YOU Y/N! THIS MAY FEEL PECULIAR, SO I THINK IT'S BEST TO CLOSE YOUR EYES."

 

"is it fine if i don't? i really want to see what will happen." papyrus nodded.

"YES THAT'S OKAY." he gazed at you, one last question on his face. nodding at him seemed to be the answer he was looking for. He lightly touched his soul and pushed it towards yours, the closer they got the brighter the colors. the whole room was illuminated, just before they touched. when they finally touched your eyes shut instantly seeing papyrus in the underground, setting up puzzles, playing with the human, making his world famous spaghetti! throughout the short adventure your thoughts kept going back to how one half of your soul reminded you of the mountain lake. clear and perfect but so very deep. 

Something happened, the visions changed! papyrus was talking to the human, this time you couldn't make out what was being said. The human child looked different, more pale. papyrus opened his arms, brave smile on his face. 

"I BELIEVE I YOU, EVEN IF YOU DON'T" 

The human smiled but something about it rubbed you the wrong way, the kid approached papyrus, they opened their eyes. blood red irises looked at him before darting to you. They saw you! before anything else could happen papyrus shook you lightly waking you out of the visions.

"Y/N! IM SO GLAD YOUR ALRIGHT! I WAS BEGINNING TO WORRY THAT SOMETHING WENT WRONG, BUT IT SEEMS I WORRIED FOR NOTHING!" his bright smile almost knocked away the fear from the last vision, almost. 

"So did it work?" somehow, something inside of your soul told you that you shouldn't ask about what you saw. at the question papyrus looked into the air thoughtfully, looking towards sans he spoke in a somewhat hashed tone. 

"DID IT WORK? SANS CAN YOU CHECK MY SATS?" inspecting sans face, he drew his hand up towards papyrus soul. eye lights going out in surprise. 

"Paps, you still have the same HP 99999 but your DT went form 4 to 687 and AT from 26 to 953" after he spoke everyone went silent for a few seconds.

"WOW! THATS AMAZING, Y/N YOU MUST HAVE VERYSTRONG MAGIC OR ELSE IT WOULDN'T HAVE RAISED SO MUCH!" happiness leaked from him. sans just looked worried.

"SANS! COULD I TEST IT OUT BEFORE WE COUNTINE?" now sans was sweating, nodding slowly,

"WONDERFUL!" papyrus summoned a bone out of thin air, he seemed impressed by the fact it was now envelope in a thin layer of water? It looked the same as the other half of your soul! watching on in curiosity, papyrus looked over to Red.

 

"ATTACK ME PLEASE." Red summoned a bone, it flew at papyrus with such speed you almost missed it! before papyrus could even move to defend the attack, some of the water like film flew off encasing the attack, it appeared to crush it to dust then nothing. it just disappeared. sans now looked sacred and impressed. 

 

papyrus looked at you with a brilliant smile, warming your heart! "THAT'S AMZING! Y/N YOU HAVE TO TRY USING SOME OF YOUR MAGIC! I REALLY WANT TO SEE IT!" 

 

looking down at your hand. What could be the harm of trying it out? after all if you could use magic and hadn't known all this time it would suck! deep breaths, closing your eyes focusing on summoning anything. a spark flashed, opening your eyes looking at your open hand you saw. . Nothing! feeling let down, tossing your hand in the direction of the coffee table sighing out loud.

 

"Nothing Happened!" Blue was the first to point out that the coffee table now disappeared. 

 

"NO! LOOK MISS.Y/N!" he had stars in his eyes once again. pointing to where the coffee table used to be in delight! However the others were not as happy form the sceptical. 

 

"NEVER EVER! USE THAT NEAR US! okay sweetheart! its not something we could block!" his sockets looked empty, terrifying! 

"I promise!" nodding fast, stopping you stared at the spot. moving to where it was, running a hand across it. IT'S STILL HERE!?! the skeletons all looked at you odd as you ran your hand across the invisible table. smiling at them, jumping backwards laying on it. Their Faces Are Priceless! 

 

"Look! It's Right Here!" shit eating grin consuming your face. Blue and Papyrus ran over to you, jumping on the table with you. 

 

"MISS Y/N IS RIGHT! He was bouncing up and down form the excitement. 

 

Papyrus sat down with you on the table, arm draped around your shoulders. It felt nice. Relaxing a bit, hearing a loud gasp from Edge as the table was no longer invisible. Man that's so cool! Glancing at sans, he smiled in relief.

 

"my turn! ya ready doll face!" Red grabbed you, pulling you away from paps and blue. he brought you back to your spot on the floor. Red smiled like a kid about to get some of his favorite candy. It was kind of endearing. feeling another yank on your chest you were amazed that your soul had a small orange petal in the center, it was very phenomenal. papyrus puffed out his chest at the sight. 

 

"never even heard of a soul bond that took that form, gotta say though, it suit ya doll." winking at you, he pulled out his soul another upside down heart but it was enveloped in a red glow.

 

his tone lowered to a sexy drawl "are ya ready for me doll face?" Man its like blushing is becoming my power! 

" Um, yeah. okay." Nice one me, real good way of showing that you aren't affected. 

"That's real cute, Red looks good on you babe. maybe you should wear it more often." winking once more he pushed his soul towards yours. a visons over took you. It was you! talking on the phone to Ellie! Red was sighing out to Edge, Black, Mutt and Blue. 

 

'looks like well have to get rid of somebody.' Red smile looked sinister, eye lights going out. 

 

'red, ill keep the human with me while you take care of the problem.' Edge staring down at his brother as he sighed. he looked pissed off, and somehow thrilled.

 

'you sure you don't want to come? you love breaking somebodies bones.' Red's eye lights came back, looking at Edge with question.

 

'mutt and i will go, you morons wouldn't be able to show fear to our soulmates old lover.' Black berry waved in front of them, He was shaking his head showing how disappointed he was at their idea's.

 

'we shouldn't kill them, just break their bones till they give up on my kitten. also i should be the one to punish her for having a lover other then me, us.' 

 

Blue looked so innocent, smiling like he wasn't hoping to break a person for even touching you. Blue was definably insane, how could he even act like it was noting!? That was messed up, poor Ellie almost was butcher because of your teasing! GOD! Their all crazy! and Blue! What The Fuck!! 

 

'guys we shouldn't do that at all, sweetheart just doesn't realize that she's only ours, we just have to force a soul bond and everything will be fixed.' sans cut in on there little mini meeting, man i really pissed them off! 

 

'no brother, I'm sure the human didn't mean to be with another man. i also don't think a soul bond is very smart. if she rejects it, you could lose HOPE.' papyrus was way more sensible, thank god for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt.2 will be done soon! I PROMISE!! 
> 
> ALSO I HAVE A TEST!!! AGH!!! 
> 
> ANYWAYS IM SO HAPPY THAT I GOT SO MANY READERS ON MY FIRST STORY!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!


	7. Bonded PT 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH!! I DID IT FO RYOU GUYS TO READ!! I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!! 
> 
> comments are always welcomed! in fact please comment! 
> 
> Oh and if you see any mistakes please comment!

"Aw but i wanted to get some sleep tonight, you know how hard we go at it when your there." your voice cut the conversation, Red's pissed off now. Edge, blue, blackberry and Mutt froze, each one of them trying to listen in. Papyrus, sans and stretch just looked hurt. 

 

"YOU KNOW IT!! Clear as a bell, it was just like magic, all of the skeletons unfroze. magic buzzing in the air. They NEEDED You To Stop Talking To Whoever Was On The Phone!!

"you know why, i'll see you later." after you hung up the phone, seeing the look you gave them. innocent smile, looking up through long eyelashes. it appeared that you were egging them on. Red's anger took a back seat to utter loss of words, there is no way to describe the face he was making. Edge was the only one who didn't stop, grabbing you and tossing your body over his shoulder, hitting your head before he dropped you. holding a hand to his head. the same spot you had hit yours. 

Red was at a loss of what to do, if his sweating was anything to go off. 

"FUCK! WHY DID THAT HURT ME!! YOU!" Edge was giving you the 'look'! Red knew this one very well! it was the stare the boss gave him right before he flipped his lid, opening his jaw about to beg for you not to be beatin. you called for blue. 

"BLUE!" a flash of light blue, as the little guy had grabbed you and ran up the stairs!

Blinking, you realized that it was over, looking at Red he just smirked, leaning forward a bit. hashed tone "Didn't want ya thinking we'd let ya go." This is so FUCKED!! What Even Is This!! I am not dealing with this anymore! 

"Is there any way we can bond all at once? It's taking a lot out of me." Papyrus and Red stared at you.

 

"Y/N, WE TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE TO US. WHY ARE YOU LYING?" I Hurt The Cinnamon Bun!!! Guilt and sadness washed over you, Red and paps immediately hugged you. paps picking you both up as red started to stroke though your hair. WHAT?!

 

" It's okay doll, i knew ya be a little scared but you'll be fine, After all you have us." cooing in your ear calming you slightly. 

 

"YES Y/N! NOW THAT WE SHARE A LINK WE CAN FEEL ALL YOUR EMOTIONS! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO THAT WILL BREAK OUR LINKS!" Anxiety, Fear, affection ran though you, overwhelming all of your senses, causing you to faint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

sunlight crept though the curtains, hitting your face. everything felt weird, like someone did something well you were out. turning over on the couch, blue was sleeping. glancing down, he was holding you hand in his sleep. If only you weren't crazy. blue shifted, opening his bone lids? his eye lights meet your eyes, concern/ guilt written on his face.

"MISS.Y/N, ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?"

Okay, he really is a cinnamon bun. Just a crazy one but he's sweet! Blue's face flashed, he leaned over and hugged you tightly. 

"I WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU WHERE HURT! IF YOU EVER FEEL LIKE THAT, PLEASE TELL ME AND I CAN MAKE YOU TACOS." 

He's so adorable! I can't help myself! pushing his back, leaning over giving his a gentle kiss on the cheek bone. Blue flushed face was now darker, his hand reached for you slowly.

"nice to see your alright sweetheart." sans voice broke the tension, breaking away from blue, staring at sans. a small whisper from blue escaped. 

 

'ruined the moment.' 

It was cute hearing blue talk so low and quietly. sans looked very guilty and sleep depraved. his normal baritone voice was even lower. walking over to, he sat down beside blue. ignoring the look blue gave him. he took one of your hands.

"I'm guessing blue didn't tell you what we did." he was gazing intently at your hand. 

"can I show you, your soul? it would be easier to explain." At a loss for words, all you said was 'sure'. placing a hand on your chest, the familiar yank of your soul being pulled out.

There it was in all its glory, even more stunning than before. In the middle of your soul was a flower, different color petals surrounding it. Orange, Red, Light blue, Peach, Wine red with spots of purple, and a midnight blue. the contrast was magnificent.

 

Wait, They bonded with me while I was unconscious! I really should stop expecting them to respect my binderies. Sighing you stared down at sans then to blue. both of the were looking away from you. Agh! OKAY! On the bright side I didn't have anymore visions, so I guess its fine. 

 

Both of the guys let out a breath of relief. Before anything else could happen papyrus came bounding down the stairs full speed. yanking you from the couch, orange tears flowing down form his sockets. 

 

"I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE ALRIGHT!! I WAS SO WORRIED I COULDN'T SLEEP A WINK! ALSO I. . . I'M SORRY Y/N, TRUELY I AM, I JUST THOUGHT IF THEY BONDED WIT YOU AS YOU SLEPT THEN YOU WOULDN'T FAINT. . ARE YOU ANGRY AT ME?" 

still in his bear hug, gently patting his back. "I couldn't be mad at you paps. your to kind and caring to ever get mad at." 

 

He started to cry even harder, chucking at the display. dropping your smile into a concerned one before specking. 

 

"But! I need to guys to understand you can't do anything to me while I'm unconscious! It's not right! also you all need to respect my personal space and! No Crazy Talk!"

they nodded in understanding. Maybe this can workout. you couldn't keep from grinning at the thought. Oh! Wait a second! MY JOB!! grabbing your cell phone from your pocket. 

7 missed calls form work

3 unread text messages 

4 missed calls from the police!

FUCK!


	8. I'll save you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Upgrading is going pretty well.  
> i passed my test with a 90% :D  
> anyways, i'll be posting more when i can but i do have a project due tomorrow *starts crying*  
> It's a assay on playing for time.
> 
> well i really would love more feed back, It helps me write and come up with ideas for the story. and as always please tell me if you see any mistakes. I LOVE YOU ALL! 
> 
> YOUR ALL AMAZING AND ONE OF A KIND!

"SHIT! This Isn't good!" 

Sans and papyrus looked alarmed, blue appeared to be anxious. Okay yeah they can totally feel my emotions! Poor guys. they looked sad! Taking a deep breath, shaking your head slowly. 

"MISS.Y/N? I DON'T WANT YOU TO STRESS LIKE THAT, IT'S NOT HEALTHY. DO YOU WANT A TACO?" shaking your head slowly, you begun to tear up. I don't want them to feel any worse! bu-but I can't deal with this!

"KITTEN. . y/n please look at me. please." Blue's voice made you feel even worse, why did this have to happen to me?! 

"DOLL FACE! WHAT!" Red appeared out of no where looking scared and heart broken, he had bags under his eyes. in an instant he ran over to you, held you. the tears you where trying to hold back where streaming down your face. his bony fingers slowly brushing through your hair. 

"it's okay y/n, ya got me and every one else here. tell me what happened when ya ready okay doll?" your arms went around Red, hands grabbing at anything. 

"i-i don't." cocked sobs braking you, your body shivered from the intense panic attack. trying to control your breath wasn't helping either, in fact it made it even harder. 

"Re-red help." sans reacted first, yanking out your soul and his. pushing them together, an overwhelming feeling of love/ heartache/ peacefulness and calmness washed over you. Red started putting tracing small circles on your back, whispering sweet nothings into your ear. Promises for the future. 

Blue broke up the moment after you were calm enough to breath, eyes still puffy and soul heavy. sans placed your soul back in your chest, hands lingering on your chest. his sorrowful eye lights meet your eyes, his smile was gone replaced with a small frown. it broke you even more. he sat down in front of you and placed his head on your stomach, arms wrapping around you. 

"sweetheart, i want to help you. please just tell me how." you could feel his tears on your shirt. Red had his arm around your shoulder keeping you close. papyrus was holding your hand, rubbing small circles into it.

"PLEASE TELL US Y/N, I WANT TO HELP! WE WANT TO HELP!" eye lights shining with kindness and hope, blue picked up a taco. holding it towards your mouth. leaning forward you took a small bite. it didn't taste good, but the thought behind it warmed your heart. In fact it filled you with DETERMINATION! Taking one more deep breath, you knew in your soul that you could trust them.

"Red, remember when you saved me?" he didn't turn around but his hold got tighter. 

"I got a few missed calls from the police. I- I'm scared. . . what should i do?" feeling determined you forced yourself to continue. 

" I need to go back to work, i have to sort this mess out." sans moved, raising his head to stare into your eyes. 

"sweetheart, its not safe outside. I-we need you to stay here in our territory." there was something that ran throughout your body, a tin of sadness, depression, hope and regret. eye lights sparking a bit brighter, he tried to smile. leaning forward and placing a kiss on his head was all you could think of to make him feel better. His smile held a bit of happiness now. 

I don't think i could leave them alone anymore. the door busted open, mutt appeared out of no where and instantly grabbed you teleporting away. In the second before you where gone you saw sans at the door, he had a large hole in his head, red eye lights and a sinister grin. 

Mutt brought you to Black's room, Black was pacing back and forth. Mutt tossed you on the bed. 

"m'lord, its axe. 

"WHAT! MISTRESS ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" he practically flew at you, checking you for any injuries. he frowned.

"MISTRESS, WOULD YOU MIND IF I CHECK YOUR SOUL!?" his sounded so panicked, You nodded and he pulled out your soul. his hand waved in front of it, you could see a table pop up in front of him. AT 1273 DF 7389 LV 0 HP 497. He seemed to calm down, but quickly put your soul back. 

"Black?" waving at him. a another table popped up. SANS AT 99999 DF 106 HP 28. it changed in front of you. SANS AT 99999 DF 106 HP 26.  
OH MY GOD!! His Hp is dropping! if you knew anything from video games it was hp meant health. 

"Black are you okay?! Your HP Is Dropping!?!" his eye lights turned a deep purple. his face flashed. 

"I didn't bond with you, for monsters once you meet your soulmate the longer you remain unbounded the more likely its is to lose HOPE." he has purple tears running down his face, looking like a kicked puppy you couldn't help yourself.

"BLACK! MUTT! GIVE ME YOUR SOULS!" Black looked startled, mutt remained worried. you could see a purple aura on the door. Black looked nervous as he drew out his soul, Mutt followed lead, now looking unsure. Closing your eye you focused on your soul. You felt it! drawing it out took all most all of your focus, your breathing became panting but you didn't stop, you couldn't.

your soul was hovering in front of you, Green/ Orange/ Light Blue and Red flashed through it, at each color change the petal that matched would light up. appearing to move a if it was caught in the wind. Black and Mutt looked on amazed.

you gave them a brave smile. "were going to bond, Right Now!" you pushed Blacks and Mutts souls on yours.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! the next part should be done by Saturday at the latest.  
> I'm really nervous for the next chapter, i have half of it done but it's a bit. . . well you'll see but i really hope you guys will like it. :) anyways wish me luck for this project!


	9. No! no this can't happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm still not done my assay but heres a short chapter just because i need a break and yes i haven't slept yet so there will probably be alot of mistakes.
> 
> I am sorry.
> 
> But writing something else calms me down so i wrote this. Ill post after getting some sleep.

"PAPYRUS!" 

Black was running towards his brother full speed! Mutt had started to crumble away, he looked at black with such affection that it broke a little part of you. Black grabbed onto Mutt holding his head on his chest. 

"I'LL USE GRAVITY MAGIC! IT SHOULD. NO IT WILL BEABLE TO HOLD YOU TOGETHER!" Black had tears running down his face, Mutt was enveloped in dark blue. He just shakes his head at black, reaching up slowly to gently brush away some of his tears.

"nah bro, i lost HOPE." rasping the words, he smiled at him. 

"stay strong sans. i know you can do this. ." more of his body stated to crumble, Mutt closed his eyes. He looked peaceful, ready to die. Black just started to shake violently.

"NO! no- pappy, yo-you CAn't! plea-se. don't leave me." The blue surrounding Mutt started to disperse, blacks tears and sobbing were the only sounds in waterfall.

"I love you sans, Never! forget that." his smile was heartbreaking, his eyelights were dimming, some dust was falling off his neck. His soul hovering above his chest, dark purple with whip's of red fading fast. IT TURNED BLACK. You could hear it but couldn't at the same time, everywhere but no where.

'YoU WiLL NoT GiVe In, BrOtHeR.' 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Your own sobbing drew you out of the seen. wh-what was that?! looking at your soul above you, it had two new petals. one violet with long drags of green over top of it, the other dark purple, the edges black. waving your hand over the souls in front of you the texted appeared.

Sans AT 99999 DT 7864 HP 975 

Papyrus AT 99999 DT 8448 HP 9021 

Thank God! their both alright! sighing, the door suddenly broke. Blacks and Mutts souls returned to them quickly, you own going back to your body. In the door was sans but the not sans. It was terrifying! 

"Heh, didn't mean ta make ya jump." his grin stretched from cheek to cheek, Mutt used gravity magic on the intruder. 

"Sans!"

"Got It!" Black grabbed you under your legs, running full speed around the skeleton, out the door. After what you saw in waterfall something inside you didn't want to leave him, it couldn't! Blacks hold on you was tight but not unbreakable. Jolting upwards caused him to stagger giving you a chance, pushing him away. running back blacks room.

"DON'T GO! HE CAN HANDLE IT! BELIEVE IN HIM!" I can't, i'm not about to let him be killed! Your heart was heavy but your soul was filled with Courage. Not sans was still at the entrance, still blue. however mutt was moving, he was dodging bones. Moving quickly, you grabbed not sans by the shoulder and punched him square in the face. knuckles on your hand were now bleeding from smashing into hard bone. 

"Heh. so you want a fight?" before you could move back he grabbed your hand hard, fear flooded your senses.

"How about a head dog hu-." he cut himself off, ripping his hand away from your arms. smile dropping. 

"WHAT THE HELL!" he was staring at his hand as if it offended him, he reached into his empty socket yanking on the rim. he looked pitiful.

"Hey! i know i just hit you but are you . . alright?" Not sans looked back towards you, dropping his hand from his socket. 

"This is some Fucked Up Joke! I've been waiting for so long for a soulmate." he started walking to you. 

"Hell i thought i didn't have one after waiting for so long!" you could feel rage and anxiety coming off him in waves. he was only an inch away from you. Mutt tried to use his magic but he couldn't, he had to remain focused on dodging.

"I almost killed ya sugar." he made a move to grab you, Red yanked you away teleporting. you were back in your apartment, a shocked Ellie dropped a blow of cereal on the kitchen floor. Before you could ask him what the hell he was doing he disappeared.

"Y/N?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" You couldn't answer her, having just left Mutt with the crazy murderous skeleton, you could feel your soul calling out. FUCK! Ellie walked over to you, trying to bring you in a hug. 

Jolting away from her, you ran towards the door as fast as you could. I CAN MAKE IT! I CAN! I'm not going to leave them. visions of what happened in waterfall flashing before your eyes. Please God Let Me Make It!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah Im Dying here. 
> 
> Anyways Cliffhanger WOOO!! 
> 
> Oh and i am making another story on Ht but with it just being Ht sans soulmate. well maybe paps as well. i dont really know yet, but it'll be a long one.


	10. Well axe is here, with sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone so it's gonna be funky. 
> 
> Anyways mob tale will be intudced in the next chapter!!! And there is going to be a bonding time with a skeleton!!! 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated and please comment if you see any mistakes!

Wind pushed against your face, Ellie screamed at you begging To know were you where going. You couldn't even spare a glance back, all you could think about was Mutt crumbling away like dust in the wind! 

I will not let that happen again, not to him or anyone else! Your lungs felt as if they were lilt on fire, still you didn't slow down. Something happened, you saw the living room of the skeletons and the ground disappeared, in the next moment you where there! 

You didn't stop, sprinting up the stairs. Red was thrown against the wall in the hallway, not sans was holding his soul. 

"STOP!" Not sans head snapped towards you, his grin was back full force. 

"Heya sugar, I was just showing Red here not ta take away what's rightfully mine." He winked at you, smile filled with malice.

"I-if you do that, I'll hate you for the rest of my life!" Attempting to give a hateful glare it fell short as sans smile just increased, his fingers gripping tighter around Reds soul. Reds could only whimper, unable to do anything.

"Sugar I don't need ya to love me, just to be mine." His grip tightening again, the souls started to turn to dust.

NO! Fuck! What do I do?!? Panic ran through your body. A panic attack started. Your body shivered violently, finger nails digging into the soft flesh of your neck. Blood started to flow down, still you couldn't stop.

Breathing was getting harder, you hadn't realized that you were crying until your tears went into your open wound, the pain felt good.

"AHHH!" A scream rung out, bouncing off the walls. Your screaming. Not sans and red looked on in horror as your bleeding wasn't stopping, you just kept shacking and screaming! Your vision was already fuzzy filled with black dots, you couldn't hear anymore. Everything went black.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Your neck felt compressed. Something heavy was on your lap, stomach and chest. Creaking your eyes open slightly, Red was holding your hand his tears running down his face even in his sleep.

blue had his head on your lap, his shaking frame a sigh he was crying, Black was on your chest. He was passed out mumbling small threats to axe? Who ever that was. 

You tried to move them off you, but the minute you did they all woke up.

"Doll! Are you alright?!?"

"MISTRESS, I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!"

"Kitten, I thought you. ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY!" Blue tried to make his voice sound happy.

"I'm fine guys, I just had a panic attack from almost seeing Red." Your head snapped to Red.

"Are you Going To Be Okay!?!" He just smiled, leaning over to kiss you on the forehead.

"I'll be fine babe, I was more worr'd about you." He pressed his head to yours as he spoke. 

"What happened to not sans!?" Turning your head around you notice not sans in the arm chair facing you.

"Hey sugar, you gave me a real scare there. What happened?" 

What HAPPENED!? How Dare He!

"You Almost Killed Red! And Mutt!!!" He shrunk In the chair as you yelled. It felt it before you saw it, your soul felt violated AGAIN!!

"Did You Bond?" You voice was venom. 

"Listen sugar, me and pa- ah. . Sweets didn't mean to."

"How Can You Bond Without Meaning To!!" He looked guilty as he shrunk even deeper in the arm chair.

"Sweets saw ya bleeding, and tried taking your soul out so he could see what was wrong. The second he got it outta our souls just kinda jumped out. His hands held onto the chair tightly, some stuffing falling out from his claws. 

"Can I see this 'sweets'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update when I can! Oh and I am now done my assay!!! ❤️ *tears of joy* 
> 
> YEAH!!! WAY TO GO ME!!!


	11. Forgive, and mob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An here is more!! Cause I love writing today!! 
> 
> I did this on my phone as well so there are mistakes so please point the out!!

Sweets as it turns out, is just like papyrus just with a messed up face. He looked like someone took a shovel and hit him repeatedly on his face and spine, he was permanently slouching and his smile was crooked. Still he seemed like such a cinnamon bun. 

"Hello y/n. I'm pa- I mean sweets. I'm very sorry that I did what I did." Indigo tears dropping from his eyes, you were also taken aback. This was the first papyrus who didn't have a screaming voice naturally.

"I'm still happy though I know I shouldn't be, I have a soulmate. It's something I would like to talk about in more detail with you but I know my appearance will probably drive you away." His tears where flowing like a river now.

I can't be mad at this poor sweetheart!! You sighed.

"It's okay, I'm only mad at your brother, I'm guessing your brothers." Sweets shakes his head still crying hard. 

"Y/n . . Axe he. *hic* we've had a hard time." God your could feel you heart breaking, the guys were now crying.

"Listen to me sweets, no matter what anyone looks like I always judge them by there personality! And trust me okay, you and a couple of the guys have the highest chance of getting affection from me." Sweets looked shocked but smiled anyways. 

"If it's not to much trouble, would it be alright if I hugged you?" 

He's asking permission?! Okay yeah he has the highest chance out of all of them!

Giving him your winning smile "Of course! Just be careful with the neck."

He gently picked you up, much to the dismay of Red, Blue, and black. One of his arms went around your waist, the other was under your butt. Cheeks flushing pink at the placement you still leaned into the hug. He placed his head in the crook of your neck, his hot breath fanning out.

You hadn't realized how much you needed a hug. He placed you back down on the couch, he seemed happier now. 

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR KINDNESS!"

There's the voice! Unable to help yourself, your smile slipped through. Axe made his way over to you.

"I know that I'm probably not gonna be forgiven like that but I can try and make it up to ya sugar." 

I don't know why but I can't stay mad at these dorks. Oh! Fuck Ellie's probably freaking out right now!! 

"I'll forgive you under one condition! Never hurt any of them EVER! again!!" 

"That's all you want sugar?!"

"Yes." 

"Course, I promise I won't ever hurt me again." 

"Great!" Moving towards him, hugging him. Somehow apart of you knew he needed one, even if he's crazy! After a few seconds you push him away. Walking to the stairs, thoughts focus on Ellie.

There she was, phone to her ear. Sitting on the couch. Walking forwards the guys saw you disappear.

"Sugar!!"

"Makes sense that doll face can do that."

"Kitten can teleport?"

"WHY CANT I TELEPORT?!" 

"Who knows short stack, but it's pretty humours that sugar can." Axed winked at the now fuming black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And You Didn't Tell Me!" Ellie was screaming at you, she wasn't mad though. More fan girl screaming. 

"You have all these guys after you and you soul bonded to each on of them!?! Please tell me your gonna go to the bone zone with them!"

After telling her everything but the murder part she hasn't stopped asking if you got a 'boner' when you meet them. 

"I don't even know if they have dicks!?" Ellie smiled, eyebrows wiggling.

"There monsters right? So it would be magic!" Waving her hand in the air for show. 

"So I think that when black kiss you, his cock would be the same!" 

His tongue, thinking back. It did kinda taste like blackberries, it also tingled after the kiss. Wait! If his penis is like that doesn't that mean it would be partly dark purple?!? Feeling your face heat up you tried to look away from Ellie.

Thankfully a knock on the door saved you from even more bone sex puns.

Looking out the peep hole you saw a well dress skeleton, he had a cigar in his sharp teeth. Lazy grin on his face, he kind of looked like sans but taller and a bit bigger. 

Opening the door the skeletons face showed no emotion. 

"Heya toots, heard from a buddy of mine that you owe some cash ta me and my bro." 

Money? Ellie! She said she wouldn't borrow money from anyone anymore?!? 

"I'm really sorry sans but-" he cut you off, his face looked confused.

"How'd ya know my name toots?" 

"Oh, um it's easer to explains if you touch me." His confused face turned into a smug cocky smile, eye lights sparking. 

"Heh, so ya heard that I like my women with flesh. Ya'll still owe me money even if I fuck ya senseless." 

You couldn't fight the blush, it just consumed your whole face! 

" I didn't mean that, just a hand shake or something. That just jumped from 0 to 100." 

Okay, now he just looked offended. He reached a Hand out to you, grabbing his. His fingers close around you hand, bring it to his mouth in a closed kiss. Before he could though, he ripped his hand away.

"Surprise! I'm sorta your soulmate, all and all the other sans and papyrus to. "

His eye lights went out.

"They told ya about the machine? How much do ya know little lady?"

"Not much, and I found out about the sans and papyrus thing myself! I haven't even had a chance to ask yet, but you answered that for me." Giving him a wink with your still blushing face, he started to howl with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?!


	12. welp this is happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! I JUST REALIZED I JUST HIT 1000 VIEWS HOLY FUCK!!! Thank you all for reading my Story!! WOW! THAT'S AMAZING!!! It took 6 days!! man i feel really good! 
> 
> so this is a short one but! the next chapter is longer! and NEW CHARACTER WILL BE HERE!! 
> 
> Heh!! I bet you can't guess who'll be!! 
> 
> Oh and if you see any mistakes let me know please!

"Oh My Stars! Little lady ya sure know whata tell a guy." giving you a lazy wink, he was grinning. Your heart beat sped up at that. 

Something about him was just so Fucking Charming. I Haven't thought of having sex with any of the skeletons but he's just really smooth. the feeling of heat crawling up your neck drew you out of your thoughts. he was tracing a finger from your collar bone to your neck, he had bedroom eyes galore. gently grasping your chin he leaned in. 

"STOP! KITTEN DOESN'T WANT TO." 

Blue came out of nowhere, running over to you. He looked ready to kill sans. A little part of you was relived, somehow you knew if it had continued you'd be boned! GOD DAMMIT!! Ellie got me thinking of sex bone puns! He kissed you, just a peck on the lips before moving back to his original place. 

"Heh, think about the fun it woulda been if ya didn't hav those watch pups." 

"WHAT DIDN'T YOU GET ABOUT STOP?! GUN I ORDER YOU TO STEP AWAY FROM MY KITTEN!!" 

He goes by gun? good to know, you could hear Ellie screaming in your house. 'You just totally got boned! Oh wait no you got the boner for him!! HAHA OMG!! This is amazing!!' Okay, Nope! walking outside you closed the door behind you, Gun looked amused. Blue didn't.

"BLUE! HAVE YOU CHECKED ON MISTRESS?!" black rounded the corner, stopping suddenly. his eye lights stared at Gun. 

"told ya little lady, you got pups." winking at you before turning to Blue and Black.

"I was just collecting what im owed, little lady here suggested this method of payback." Blue was enraged! Black stood still, cocky smile on his face.

"KITTEN DIDN'T SAY THAT! THE MIC WOULD HAVE PICKED IT UP!" Blue froze, staring to sweat! he was watching the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

"What Mic?!" growing out. I know he's crazy but to place a mic somewhere, that's just wrong. Blue winced, Your emotions were still being projected to them. 

AGH! Now I Feel Bad! Gun was watching your inner battle, chuckling under his breath. OKAY! Its Not His Fault His Crazy! He probably thought that this would help him protect me. Thinking back, blue couldn't do anything well you had a panic attack. Yeah, he must have been worried about me having another attack. Taking a deep breath you calmed down.

"Blue. I'm not mad. just come over here and tell me where the mic is." 

his head sapped to your face, eye lights turned into large light blue stars, smile bright. he took off towards you, the second you realized he was going to fast he scoped you up in a princess hold. spinning you around, you could feel happiness, gratitude, admiration and a overwhelming sense of love. Blue really is a sweetheart! You couldn't help but giggle at his excitement. Black came over to, standing beside Gun. still staring daggers at him, Gun just looked on amused by you. His eye lights turning into little Blue heart with specks of Purple and red. 

"Blue i am having fun but could you put me down?" he stopped spinning, still holding you in his arms. His grip tighten. Alright so he doesn't want to let go, um how do i. almost as if Black could read your thoughts he quickly grabbed you out of blues arms, placing you feet first on the ground. Gun started to laugh once again. 

"Geez little lady, i wasn't aware ya be involved with all of us." He winked at you, his eye lights had returned to normal. however his mouth opened slightly showing off his Sharpe teeth, a shiver running up your spine.

"Though i know once ya get with me, ya never want or need another guy." Your face flushed a bright pink. Gun took out a note pad, wrote something down before handing it to you.

"I would stay, But i hav ta get my work done." his grin turned predatory for a few seconds, a thrill of excitement running though out your body. giving you one last wink he disappeared. Still holding onto the note stuffing it in your bra, looking over at blue who was now glaring at the empty spot Gun used to be.

"So, the mic?" Blue seemed to be lost in thought because he ignored you.

"MISTRESS THE MIC IS IN YOUR PHONE." turning towards black, he seemed proud of himself. 

"How did you manged that?" Really? Who did they put a mic in your phone?

"THAT'S EASY, WE DISMEMBERED YOUR PHONE AND PLACE A TRACKING DEVICE AND LISTENING DEVICE IN THE INNER WORKINGS OF YOUR PHONE BEFORE WE PUT IT BACK TOGETHER AGAIN! YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL COULD YOU?!" 

He sounded so proud of himself, you couldn't tell him that it was insanely fucked up of him to do that. So you smiled and patted his head, his cheek bones flushed purple. 

"I HELPED TO! DON'T I GET SOME HEAD PATS MISS.Y/N?!" Blue looked hurt, God! Why Can't I Say No To These Cuties!? 

Blue walked towards you, reaching out you patted him on his head. Black had started to purr. WHOA! That's It! there like cats!? Cute when they want something, territorial, and insane! IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!! 

looking up at your door you saw Ellie taking a video, Yeah, NO! You stopped patting the guys heads.

"i have to do laundry and a few other things today but ill drop by for a visit soon." they both nodded, looking like it hurt them to be separated from you. Leaning over you gave them both a kiss on the head. Hopefully that will cheer them up. 

Stars formed instead of eye lights as they looked at you. Man! There So lovable!! as they turned around and started to walk back to their place you could hear their conversation. 

"SEE SHE LOVES ME MORE THEN YOU!" 

"YOU MUST BE BLIND! MISTRESS CLEARLY LOVES ME MORE!"

"DO YOU WANT TO MAKE A BET?" Blue pushed Blacks shoulder as they walked. 

"WHAT KIND OF BET?" Black looked at blue.

"IF SHE TAKES ME ON A DATE FIRST I WIN! IF SHE TAKES YOU ON A DATE THEN YOU WIN."

"DEAL! THIS WILL BE FAR TO EASY FOR SOMEONE OF MY CALIBER! MEH HEH!" 

Okay, well now there's a bet your involved in, a small smile escaped you as you relayed black's laugh. That Was Adorable! Oh! taking out the note in your bra you open it up. It was in fancy hand writing.

To my little lady.

Hows about a date tonight at pansies bar, 9:30.

I'll be by to pick you up. 

Wear something that will get my bones rattling ;) 

Well Blue and Black lost the bet already. This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, the next chapter is by far my favorite I've written!! I can't wait to complete it for you!!


	13. Colored mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i made this longer cause of the dialog. and there are four new characters induced! also i have decided that i'll add 2 other skellies later on! 
> 
> but enjoy and as always comment if you see any mistakes other then the notes! and i love when you guys comment so please do so! :)

The second you were inside your apartment Ellie grabbed the note. You tried to get it back but she was to fast.

"You are so going to this!" she smiled brightly, before snapping her head to look at her suit case. Running over to it she started to dig through it. What Is she doing?

"I don't know if i should go or not. I mean he's really charming but-" Ellie cut you off when she pulled out a gorgeous midnight blue silk dress out of her bag, It had accents of purple following the leg slit. She looked so proud of herself, her face just screamed 'Look it will be perfect!' 

"You just have to wear this! I bet it'll give him a femur!" 

"What?! Haha Oh My God! Ellie you really need to stop." smiling at her, Ellie's grin just widen.

"It's okay i know your getting annoyed." Her eye brows raised, you knew what was about to happen.

"But it's going tibia okay." Even though you knew it was coming her face was just to perfect, eyes sprinkling with glee. so you laughed, then she stared to laugh. This only made you laugh harder, Ellie snots whenever she finds something hilarious. after both of you calmed down a little she shoved the dress towards you.

"Your Going! As your number one best friend! i know it's been forever since you had a night out in the town." Her smile showed her perseverance, you knew you couldn't win. 

"AGH! Okay you win ill go." Ellie was always your greatest weakness, even when you were little she would just pout once and you'd do whatever she wanted. Ellie just smirked at her victory, taking the dress from her and setting it on the bed.

"What? No! Go And Put It On Now!" giving her a glace, walking over to your cell phone. 

"I will but i haven't call the police yet, Remember?" Ellie frowned but nodded her head. walking into the bathroom you dial the non emergency number, somehow you had a feeling you were forgetting something important.

"***** ** Police what can i help you with today?" taking a deep breath you tried to keep your nervousness out of your voice.

"Um.. You called me a day ago? OH! My names y/n l/n." Great job me, They diffidently didn't hear the um.. Agh! Okay just breath!

"y/n l/n. . . . OH! We need you to come down to the station, someone brought in your wallet."

OH THANK GOD!! I thought it might have been about the Murder! Or maybe even about my mural, But it's just my wallet. WAIT! My Wallet!?

"Oh, thank you for calling me. I'll be right over to pick it up." 

"Perfect! when should we expect you?" 

"I'm actually around the corner, so in a minute or so."

"Okay. see you then." she hung up the phone, focusing on the police station. you felt a spark of magic go through you, the ground opened up. You were engulfed in darkness, a few feet away from you was another skeleton. He didn't look anything like sans or papyrus, he turned around and for a moment you saw his face. His skull had two large creaks, one going up from his left socket the other going down from his right. His eye lights were a deep purple, He looked astonished. Then you were in front of the police station. Sound slowly came back to you. 

WHAT WAS THAT!? Who?! I don't have time for this! Running to the door of the station pulling it open with force you bumped into another skeleton. He looked like Red but in a suit similar to Gun. He grasped your arms to help still you, He lasted all of two seconds before he jumped back. His whole faced looked modified, he just pushed you Hard! falling backwards, hitting your head on the edge of the door.

"Stars!" He grabbed your arms yanking you towards himself. Scanning you for any injuries, His grin was tight.

"Ima real sorry about that darlin, did mean ta knock ya off your feet so fast." He let out a low chuckle, you couldn't help but giggle. 

So, The skeletons in suits are smooth as Fuck! Good to know. You could feel a small blush creep up on your face, he lead his hand slowly down your arms. Grabbing one of your hands, he brought it to his mouth placing a kiss on your knuckles before straighten.

"I ain't normally this forward darlin, but ya light something in me. can i take ya out for a night in the town?" He looked so hopeful, his smile falling slightly after he asked. It was really endearing. But you already had a date that night, glancing at the clock behind him. 4:56. I Have Time! Giving him a cheerful smile. 

"I have sometime after i get my wallet if you want we can do something?" His eye lights brighten, Grin back full force. 

"Ya! i got da perfect place in mind!" letting go of your hand he took a step back, smiling like he was about to get the best thing in the world. Hes Adorable!

"i'lI be right here till ya come back." Giving him another smile, you walked to the counter. the lady behind it looked bored, glancing up from her book. Her face looked exhausted, eye had heavy bags under them.

"hello. do you need any help?" at least she was polite.

"Yes, my name y/n l/n, i was told you have my wallet." She lazily grabbed a box from under the desk placing it on the counter.

"it should be in here, have a look." She pulled her book back to her face. This shouldn't be allowed, looking into the box. on the very top was your wallet, simple black but with the unmistakable sticker of your first pet P/N. Beside it was a rose gold ring, small but elegant. Taking your wallet you stared at the ring, the women noticed pulling her book back down.

"you can take it if you want, not like anyone will pick it up." You weren't about to argue with her, taking the ring and stuffing it into your pocket. she gave a simple nod to you before going back to her book. 

"Ya ready darlin?" walking towards him you nodded enthusiastically before stopping a few inches away from him. he looked puzzled, giving him a shy smile.

"Um, i never got your name?" 

"My names not important, ya can call me whatever ya like darlin." his arm went around your waist, he opened the door leading you through it. He's So Suave! walking in comfortable silence, he lead you down the street straight into the park. Peering at him form the corner of your eye, he looked thrilled. You could feel your soul flutter.

"i would like a name to call you. i mean if we were to go on another date i don't want to keep calling you, hey." he chuckled deeply, still walking. 

"ya can call me sa-uh . . pistol." He stopped you suddenly, in front of you was a hot dog stand. a orange cat monster was behind the counter smoking, he looked at pistol once before he started to assemble a hot dog. he handed you the first one, grabbing the ketchup and mustard putting a line across the wiener. taking a small bite. 

WHOA! This Is So Good! It was juicy, but perfect! It even had a smoky after taste! Your face must have shown what you were thinking because pistol laughed lightly.

"Yeah! Burger-pants sure knows how to make a mean hot dog." looking over at him he took a large bite of his hot dog? You couldn't see the hot dog! It just looked like mustard on a bun. a gross shiver ran up your back, he flashed you a smile as his red glowing tough snaked out of his teeth, licking a glob of it from his chin. 

"EW! How can you even taste the hot dog?" scrunching your nose in disgust. he just looked amused.

"Don't knock it till ya try it darlin." Giving you a lazy wink before he took another bite. Looking away from him you finished yours, after paying his hand went back around your waist leading you towards a park bench.

"So why don't ya tell me about your self?" You pulled out your phone to check the time before answering, 5:38. I really should start heading back. 

"Well i like drawing, and painting. I work at a library, and you are not the first skeleton i've meet." His eye lights widened.

"what'a mean darlin?" staring into his eye lights, giving him a knowing smile.

"I met sans and papyrus, or should i say i met a bunch of sans's and papyrus's?" You chuckled to yourself as pistols face deadpanned.

"See, i met some of the guys. And i'm all there soulmates." smiling brightly at him, seeing the slightest hind of a grin. 

"But its been a fun meeting you!" leaning over you gently kiss his cheek bone before standing up, throwing him a wink before focusing on Ellie and disappearing. 

The ground vanished, just like before. Wait! Something was wrong, Your were surrounded in white? Wait?! Is that sans? he was glitching, his normal white bone now black. error signs were popping up all around him. Something felt very wrong! Backing up, bumming into yet another sans. He had a large paint brush on his back, blotches of paint on his face and hands. his eye lights changed color when he saw you. 

WHAT'S GOING ON?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have the new skeletons!! It's gonna be amazing!!!


	14. Hello Gaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And were moving on! So Ink and Error will be back soon don't worry! 
> 
> But for now i have a few more things planed! 
> 
> As always if you see a mistake other then the notes please let me know!
> 
> AND feed back is always welcomed also i love when you guys comment!

"Hello, there! I'm ink its nice to meet you."

Ink's eyes were. Well one of his eyes was a large blue, the other was a yellow star, That's So COOL! Wait! No that's not important right now, Where Am I? giving him a small smile he still looked at you with curiosity. The whole place was completely white, it looked like it could go on forever! 

"Nice to meet you to. . where am I?" 

Ink just stared at you, Did I do something? Oh! I didn't induce myself! reaching your hand out, trying not to sound panicked from having literally no idea where you where!

"I'm Y/N" he took your hand shaking it gently before ripping his hand away, both of his eyes turned into stars before he throw up. you managed to dodge the paint? Was He Throwing Up PAINT?! Oh My God! is he going to be alright?! Apparently he knew your thoughts because we waved his hand at you.

"This happens when i want to create, nothing to worry about."

you were going to protest that it is Something To Worry About! Blue strings wrapped around you, lifting you high in the air. Ink imminently rushed over towards the other skeleton.

"WhAt ThE HeLl InK! YoU sAiD YoU WoUlDn'T MaKe AnYtHiNg! YOU KNOW THE DEAL!!" 

your whole body froze momentarily, your body was surrounded in a water like aura. The strings snapped, The other skeleton looked repulsed. Ink once again had stars in his eyes, he just looked straight up amazed! you started to fall, your thoughts focused on Ellie in that moment. A Large black hole opened up underneath you, before the darkness could consume you, the other skeleton screamed!

"WhAt Is ShE?! NoThInG ShOuLd BrEaK My sTriNGs!?"   
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You were falling. dark, yet darker. Then everything stopped! You landed on the ground? Great is there going to be another skeleton?! turning around you saw that skeleton from the last time you teleported. Your face deadpanned, Really? From Now ON! I'm Just Going to assume that there will be a skeleton causing anything wrong in my life.

"Hello my dear, it seems you got stuck in the void like myself." 

Least he seemed nice, still you couldn't bring your self to smile. the skeleton just stared at you, Is he waiting for something? Dose he want me to introduce myself like ink?

"yeah, hi. My names Y/N... look i'm sorry about being rude but it's been a long day." crossing your arms, the skeleton nodded in understanding. you started to sink in the ground. WHAT! looking at the skeleton, shock clear on your face he grabbed you. next thing you knew, you were both on your couch with a very surprised Ellie jumping up from the floor. 

"Holy Shit Y/N! It's Just Raining Skeletons Ani't it?" she walked over, staring at the skeleton who had yet to let go of your arm.

"Hey, I'm Ellie. You are?" 

Leave it to Ellie to completely ignore the fact you fell out of nowhere with another skeleton! you could feel a headache coming. Ellie reached her hand out to the skeleton. 

"I'm W.D Gaster, Its a pleasure." Gaster didn't move, just left her hanging. Really Dude? So you grabbed her hand, she yanked you up from the couch. Gaster stared at you, man he has a staring problem! 

"I really thought you forgot about your date." Ellie was now ignoring him. He Should have shaken her hand. But why would i forget about my date? looking around you noticed a couple of things. A) It was dark now. B) The time was now 8:58 PM C) WAIT ITS 8:58?!?! 

"CRAP! I'll get dressed could you grab my shoes, makeup and Please Do My Hair!!" Ellie grinned happily.

"I thought you'd never ask! OH! After your date you have to tell me Where The Fuck You've Been!?!" 

"Your the BEST!!" You both run in opposite directions, Gaster following you into your bed room. Thankfully you noticed before stripping, Giving him a glare, lowing your tone.

"What are you doing?" 

"Well I-" 

"You know what no." Thinking back on it blue and black said they put a mic in your phone. grabbing it out of your pocket.

"Hey Blue, Black i need a favor. Could you tell Red, sans, stretch and mutt to come to my place ASAP!"

Gaster stared to sweat, all of a sudden Red was in front of you, sans magic was flaring dangerously. Stretch was watching everyone in the room, Mutt was behind you. You briefly saw Ellie run past your room before back tracking, makeup and shoes over flowing from her arms. Her Confused face turned into amusement.

"Are You Having A Skeleton Orgy? Man you were bone to be wild huh!" letting out a small giggle before Red spoke.

"Yeah, We are! so were gonna close the door unless ya ready ta see skeleton mixed." He slammed the door.

"That is no way to treat my Bestie!" Red gave you a pleading gaze, Okay handle this, get ready then go one a date! I Can Do This! 

"where have you been?!"

"Gaster? Have you seen my Bro WingDings?"

"What about my bro? has one orange eye, one blue?"

"nah thats not important, whats important is how'd doll face meet him." 

"Um i also meet Ink and another skeleton that had error signs everywhere." all the skeletons heads snapped to you, they all looked flabbergasted.

Was it really that shocking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short and long!! Oh and i wanted to know something! I mean i already have it planed out but would you guys like to guess?
> 
> A) Reader goes out on the date without any problems ;)  
> B)Reader Can't go on the date :(  
> C)Something Fucking unexpected happens! :o  
> D) New character!! XD  
> E) Edge joins in one the fun :P
> 
> one or two of these things happen in the next chapter!!


	15. Speackeasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know this is the longest chapter i've ever made.. *Poses proudly* 
> 
> Um so i would really like some feed back on this one! also if you see any mistakes please tell me!

"how are you alive sweetheart?" sans just sounded amazed. 

"Shit Doll Face! You Coulda Died!"

"Jeez Honey!"

"WHAT!?" 

"is that why you got caught in the void?"

all the guys looked at Gaster, a mixed between confusion and rage. This Doesn't Look Good! waving your hands in the air, you tried to get there attention. Red and stretch were the only ones to look away from Gaster. you gave them a small smile, shaking your head lightly.

"Listen guys. I don't really know what happened but I'm okay, and yeah the one covered in errors did string me up! BUT! My Magic Reacted! it broke it and the i fell into the darkness." you looked at Gaster.

"Or i guess. . The Void?!" Gaster nodded, pleased that you listened to him speak. 

"Um. right before i started to sink into the void more, Gaster grabbed my arm. Now where here." stretch made a face, before walking over to you. pulling you towards him, in a lose hug. your mind was frizzled and somehow you didn't notice until he hugged you, gently running his fingers through your hair.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that honey." he smelled like honey and smoke, you tried to fight the burning behind your eyes. tears over flowed, letting out a quite sob. he just hugged you, it was nice. Red, sans and mutt relaxed a little, there bodies losing some visible tension. 

After calming down a little stretch let you go, smiling softly at you.

"If you ever want to talk i'm here for you." you could fell your soul pulse happiness, his cheek bones flushed slightly. making you aware of your audience, Fuck! your face flushed pink, biting your bottom lip you decided that you needed some me time.

"Thanks stretch." leaning on your tip toes, pecking him on his cheek.

"I feel better, but." looking at all the guys you pointed towards the door, face still lightly flushed.

"I have to get ready so could you guys get out of my bed room." Gaster was the first on his feet, leaving the room. then sans, Red, Stretch and Mutt. Ellie was standing out side your door, hands still full of make up and shoes. giving her a small grin she waltzed into your room.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

after a few minutes, you were fully dressed, hair done and make up perfect. standing in front of your mirror, I Look HOT! the tight silk dress perfectly showed your cures off, hair curled at the ends framing your face, make up light accenting your natural looks. Ellie looked ecstatic! 

"You Look Amazing! You know i always forget how good you look dressed up, you really should do it more often!" she smiled brightly at you, handing you dark purple heels. 

"Put these on and show them how stunning to Are!" giving her a thankful stare, she just nodded her head. 

Opening the door, you didn't expect Red to drop a the drink he was holding. His jaw hung open, eye lights widening. sans and stretch just stared at you. Mutt actually drooled, Gaster was unreadable. Needless to say you were flattered, a blush crept up your neck.

"you look, Sexy Doll! Where are ya going like that?" 

knocking on the door cut off your response. All the guys looked at the door, sans started to sweat. Red and Mutt looked ready to do some damage, Stretch much like Gaster, was unreadable. walking towards the door you could hear some movement behind you. There probably Sighing. Man There Going To Be Shocked! you could help but smile, Ellie was watching, delight in her eyes. opening the door you were surprised to see another skeleton, he looked like Papyrus but Really Fancy! He was in a Carrol suit, a silk red dress shirt underneath. Hell He Even Had That Tingle Napkin Thing In His Suit Pocket! 

"WOWIE! GUN WAS RIGHT YOU ARE EXTRAORDINARY! WHERE ARE MY MANNERS, I'M GUNS BROTHER SNIPER ITS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU." gently grabbing your hand he placed a kiss on your knuckles before jumping back. he looked like he expected that though because he came right back to you, offering his arm. you didn't notice all the guys inside your place staring at you.

"Heya sniper, where are you taking honey to?" stretch lazily asked, leaning on the door frame.

"SHE HAS A DATE WITH MY BROTHER! SO I-" 

"A Date!" Red looked horrified

"YES A DATE, NOW PLEASE DON'T INTERRUPT ME AGAIN! AS I WAS SAYING, MY BROTHER WANTED IT TO BE AT HIS FAVORITE BAR BUT AFTER HEARING ABOUT YOU Y/N I COULDN'T LET HIM BRING YOU TO SUCH A FILTHY PLACE! SO WERE GOING TO METTATONS SPEAKEASIE! 

before the guys could ask anything else, you took Snipers arm pulling him forward with you. giving a wave to the guys with a bright smile.

"I'm leaving, Don't Wait Up!"

you were shocked to see a limousine, Sniper opened the car door, helping you into the seat before hopping over the front, getting into the drivers side. he gave you a glace before turning the key.

"SO Y/N HAVE YOU EVER BEEN TO A SPEAKEASY?" he didn't look away from the road as he spoke.

"I haven't but i know of them." Sniper smiled, nodding his head.

"THAT'S GOOD! YOUR GOING TO BE SINGING TONIGHT SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT!" 

WAIT! WHAT!? Me sing in front of a crowd?! Oh God! 

"Why would i be singing?" Sniper smile got larger.

"I SIGHED YOU UP TO SING, IF YOU WANT TO SWEEP MY BROTHER OFF HIS FEET THE BEST WAY IS THROUGH MUSIC!" 

Well, FUCK!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The drive didn't take much time at all, Sniper kept it from being silent by talking about how Amazing Mettaton Is! It was cute, at the same time a little annoying but you wouldn't tell that to him. I mean he Just Looked So Thrilled! he got out of the limo first, opening your door and helping you get out.

The speakeasy was huge! the doors were lit with bright lights all round, it looked like a high class place! taking snipers arm he walked you into the place. the first thing you saw was a fire monster behind the bar, How is he not Setting Everything On FIRE!? Oh, That's right magic. letting out a small giggle, you were lead towards the both in the back. Guns eye lights were stars, you could see him tracing every inch of your body with his eyes, a shiver ran up your spine. giving him a shy smile, Sniper let go of your hand before walking over to the bar.

"whoa little lady, you sure do look like a million bucks." he throw you a wink, his eye light turning back to normal. his cheek bones flushed a light shade of blue, he was wearing a the same suit but with a red silk dress shirt underneath, just like sniper.

"I could say the same to you." Sniper walked over with the fire monster behind him.

"THIS IS GRILLBY. GRILLBY THIS IS Y/N THE ONE SA-GUN TALKED ABOUT." giving you an encouraging smile, you slid out of the booth. 

Reaching your hand out, Grillby took it. to your surprise it felt like a normal hand, just a bit warmer. I Can't Help Myself!

"It's a pleasure Grillby, and might i saw you look HOT today." Gun howled with laughter, Sniper groaned and Grillby's blue flames turned red. YES!

"Oh, sorry i just wanted your help to Light The Mood." throwing him a wink he turned an even brighter red, Sniper glared at Gun as he laughed even harder. You were interrupted by someone on stage.

"Lady's and Gentlemen! We have a new singer tonight! Put Your Hands Together For Y/N!" 

Your stomach dropped. I Can DO THIS! Deep breaths, looking at Gun and Sniper, they both looked excited. No Backing Out, Your filled with DETERMINATION AND COURAGE! Girllby offered his arm to you, his flames going back to there normal blue hue. Giving him a gracious smile, he lead you up to the stage. the lights dimmed, everyone's eyes where on you. 

"Hello Darling! Welcome to my speakeasy!" Mettaton grinned broadly at you.

"What will you be singing tonight my dear?" Thinking off the top of your head.

"I'll be singing Makin' Whoopee By Harry Nilson." Mettatons face light up, Nodding his head in approval. 

"Thats Perfect Darling! we happen to have those music sheets!" he gently took your hand pulling you in front of the mic, music started to play. taking one more deep breath you closed your eyes.

Another bride, another June  
Another sunny honeymoon  
Another season, another reason  
For makin' whoopee

A lot of shoes, a lot of rice  
The groom is nervous, he answers twice  
Its really killin' that he's so willin'  
To make whoopee

the audience when silent, opening your eyes you saw everyone staring at you. some had paused mid drink others had there jaws open watching you. SCREW IT! grabbing the mic, with one hand, lifting the other hand you started to shake your hips gently to the music.

Picture a little love nest  
Down where the roses cling  
Picture the same sweet love nest  
Think what a year can bring

He's washin dishes and baby clothes  
He's so ambitious he even sews  
But don't forget folks,  
That's what you get folks, for makin' whoopee

a few couples in the audience had gone to the dance floor. you couldn't hind your smile, it felt nice to just sing, Plus people seemed to enjoy it. looking towards Snipes and Guns table, Snipe was shaking Gun, enormous smile on his face. Gun just looked starstruck. You could feel your nervous crawling up your spine, shutting your eyes you continue singing.

He doesn't make much money  
Five thousand dollars per;  
Some judge who thinks he's funny  
Says, "You pay six to her."

He says, "Now judge, suppose I fail?"  
The judge says, "Budge, right into jail.  
You'd better keep her  
I think it's cheaper  
Than making whoopee."

as soon as you stopped singing, the crowd was quiet. before erupting in loud cheers and clapping. grinning happily Mettaton walked back on stage.

"Thank you so much for singing darling! Please come back anytime if you want a job." giving you a wink and shaking your hand. you could feel a card being pressed in your pam. 

You smiled sweetly at Mettaton before walking to the side of the stage. Gun was there, stars in his sockets, grinning like a child.

"Stars, you where Marvelous!" flushing slightly you take his arm. 

"I wasn't that good, but thank you." 

"Geez little lady, good dosen't even come close to describing how outstanding it was!" your blush darken, giving him a shy smile. 

Once you were back in the booth Gun sat beside you, Sniper on your other side. Grillby walked over to your table with drinks. he placed a bloody Mary in front of Gun, Whisky for Sniper and yours? it was beautiful! it was a Magic Drink! Little stars were floating out it, the drink itself was light blue on the bottom, the top looked Like Space! 

"I wanted to give you something to show you how amazing you were." Grillbys voice sounded like the crackling of embers on a open fire, but was still smooth and deep. If I'm Being Honest, His voice did things to you. before your face could flush anymore you grabbed the drink, pounding it back. It went down smooth. a second passes by, and stars were floating around your head. 

"WHOA! This IS AWESOME!!" Gun laughed at you, Grillby just looked proud! 

"Thanks Hot stuff. Hey do you want to dance?" Grillby flushed orange, shaking his head.

"no thank you miss.y/n but i'm sure Papyrus would love to." God His Voice! smiling at him you turned to Sniper who looked happy and nervous.

"Oh its okay papyrus, i know about the name thing." Papyrus let out a breath before grinning, grabbing your hand he pulled you up. Almost dragging you to the dance floor, when he got there he put one hand up, the slow music that was playing turned into tango music.

He placed his hand on your waist, the other holding your hand out in front of you. following his lead, you noticed he had perfect posture. as he spun you around, he managed to avoid hitting any of the other couples dancing. it was Masterful! When the song was almost to an end he dipped you, staring into your eyes. the passion in his gaze clear as day, he slowly leaned forward kissing you softly before standing back up. You where Beat Red.

"YOUR ALSO LIGHT ON YOUR FEET, I MUST SAY YOU'VE MEET ALL MY STANDERS." he winked at you, somehow your blush darken even more. that's when you noticed the stars that were over your head were gone. So magic drinks don't last that long. Neat! 

"I think she's had enough bro." jumping slightly, sans was behind you. lazy grin on his face, his hand outstretched to you. Grabbing it he pulled you close.

"I would ask, your place or mine but i have a feelin you had a stressful day." giving you a wink, he teleported you back to your front door. he smiled down at you.

"Oh! Um thanks sans, it was a really nice date." his arms were still around your waist, his smile turned lustful.

"we got about a minute before they show up." before you could ask what he meant, he smashed his lips onto yours in a bruising kiss. his sharp canines dug into your bottom lip gaining a small gasp from you, in that instant he slid his tongue into your mouth, one of his hands digging into your hair deepening the kiss. your hands grabbed his neck and back for some leverage, his hand moved from your waist to your thigh. trialing up slowly. Then he stopped, pulling away from you. 

"at this point i would push you inside you door and fuck ya on the floor but you got class. so ill wait till the second date." letting you go he took a step back, throwing you a wink before disappearing. your hair was a mess, face flushed and you where panting slightly. He's WAY TO SMOOTH! rubbing your thighs together to help relive some of the aching core, you were startled by Red and Mutt appearing out of nowhere in front of you. they both looked just as shocked as you. 

"Heh, fancy meeting ya here doll face." Nope, You just turned around, walking to the door and opening it. 

"Night Guys!" slamming it shut. Ellie Ran to you looking excited.

"You Wouldn't believe what I FOUND!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Did she find? 
> 
> Do you want to guess? XD


	16. Bitty's, and Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter, but I wanted to post something!
> 
> If you see any mistake's please let me know! and I hope you guys have a great day!

Ellie shoved her cupped hands towards you, she was holding two small skeletons. Oh My God! There so CUTE!! Your soul swelled in happiness, before you realized. If all my soulmates are skeletons. . and these little cuties are skeletons. . Reaching over you poked one in his cheek, he jolted. I Thought So! upon closer exception, they looked similar to Black and Mutt. except, Mutt didn't have a collar, there small and Black had cracks in his skull. Black look alike stared at you, his eye lights bright. 

" Hello! I'm Yanberry and this is my brother Russ!" he pointed to Russ, grinning still. Russ waved slowly, eyes carefully watching every movement you made. Glancing back at Ellie she looked over joyed!

"It took Me FOREVER! To Catch Them! Here!" she placed them into one hand before grabbing yours, pulling it over and dumping them in your pam, she smiled brightly. giving you a wave before heading into the spare bedroom. looking into your hand Russ looked shocked and amazed, Yan just held onto your wrist.

Okay This Is Fine, pinching your nose with your other hand. I Just Have to take off my makeup, shower, change and go to bed. Then! I have to go to work, and get my heels! Going over the battle plan in your head you sighed. Yan pinched your skin, looking down at him he looked worried.

"My brother and I would like a safe place to rest. . . do you have one?" 

There so Adorable! nodding your head you kicked off your heels before making your way inside, walking to your room. 

"I do, but I only have one bed at the moment. so I hope you guys can make do with that." walking inside your room you gently let them down on your bed, Russ looked confused.

"Where'll you sleep if not in your bed?" smiling softly 

"I'll take the couch." 

Yan looked offended. "No you have to sleep in the bed! What Would We Do if you got sick!?!" shaking his skull.

"We'll sleep with you, and don't worry about squashing us." giving you an encouraging grin, his eye light brighten even more. Russ nodded his head along happily. 

"I don't move a lot in my sleep but won't you guys be uncomfortable? I Mean We Just Meet?!" 

"OF COURSE NOT! Your our destined one!" 

Destined One? That's a first, so instead of soulmates. I'm The Destined one, That's Kinda Cool! maybe they'll start calling me queen? HA! That Be pretty funny! Grinning to yourself, Yan took that as a yes. I'm Sure Nothing to bad could come from this. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Waking up you could already feel the exhaustion form the stressful week you had on your shoulders, sitting up form bed you swing your legs over the bed, barely missing the two skeletons. SHIT! I Almost Killed Them! Your soul froze from its stated pulsing to pure panic as your thoughts turned into way you could and most likely would hurt or maim them. Yan and Russ jolted from there sleep, Yan hoped onto your leg as Russ teleported into your shoulder.

"Hey, it okay, were fine. Were tougher then we look." Yan nodded his head giving you a large smile.

"Russ is correct! we are not china dolls that be broken so easily!" 

Taking a deep breath, slowly calming down. Russ and Yan let out a shaky breath, Your soul. . did they? placing your hand on your chest, pulling it out. the room was flooded with the many colors of your soul, still as beautiful as ever. there were more petals then last time, two small indigo, mixed with orange petals were on the top of the flower. a deep red with light blue in it, the last new one was a bright peach, specks of orange in it, the end were white. 

glancing down at Yan and Russ, they just stared at your soul. eye lights bright, almost as if they were seeing the sun for the first time. a small blush creped up your neck, your soul was stunning but to have this kind of reaction was flattering to say the least.

"Sorry we just couldn't help it." Russ was looking away from you, still on your shoulder. 

"It's okay just please respect my boundaries next time." looking at Russ more clearly, did they grow? putting your soul back inside the room looked plain but you ignored it. lifting your hand to Russ he quickly pulled himself on. Yes, they did. . weird. letting him off beside you, Yan joining his brother. getting off the bed you gave them a thankful smile. Time To Go To Work! AHG! 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

As soon as you walked through the library's door, your manager stormed towards you.

"Where Have You BEEN!?" a few people hushed her, she took a breath before specking again. anger still in her eyes.

"You haven't call! You Just left!" crossing her arms, she didn't wait for a response.

"And you have the gall! to waltz back in here like You've Done Nothing Wrong!?" more people hushed her, she snapped her head in there direction, giving them a mincing glare. You had to fight back the tears behind your eyes.

she turned her head back towards you. "I knew you were a useless person form the moment I saw you, I only haired you because I felt sorry for you. I Should Have Known That You Are A WASTE OF SPACE!" 

tears ran down your face, she smiled sadistically.

"Are You CRYING!? You really are Pathetic!" her face dropped, looking behind you, a bony hand clasped onto your shoulder. it was reassuring, glancing sideways you saw Edge. he looked at your tears, taking his other hand and whipping them away, turning his head towards Suzan. His magic was making the air tense, still he didn't lift his hand from your shoulder.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TALK TO MY SOULMATE LIKE THAT!" his loud voice boomed through the library, no one shushed him. you could see the color draining form her face, there were two thing you knew about Suzan. One, she hated Everyone. Two, She was a active monster hater.

This Isn't Going To End Well Is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry it's short, but ill try and have a new chapter out in a day or two!


	17. Warned me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short again and i'm sorry! but I just wanted to give you guys something!
> 
> My saving soul story will be updated next and then skeletons roommate!

Edge looked furious, Suzan looked terrified but that quickly changed to anger.

"Excuse me, Mr. Monster. But THIS!" making a open gesture with her hands, smug smile on her face.

"I own This Place so Who, Are You To Tell ME, How I Should Talk To An Employee" she fixed a glare at you.

"Former Employee." her smile grew again, Edge looked enraged now, you could see sparks of magic going off in the air. you could see he was about to snap, placing your hand his, he turned to look at you. softening for a second.

"She's not worth it." he seemed offended.

"SHES NOT! BUT YOU ARE! AND YOUR MINE. . .OUR SOULMATES, YOU DESEVER BETTER THEN THIS PIECE OF TRASH TALKING TO YOU!"

"my bros right, doll face." whipping your head to the side, Red was now standing beside Edge. looking at Suzan, before making eye contact with you. a large grin spread on his face, Edge nodded. 

Was That a sigh? Do they have a secret way of commutating?! That's AWSOME! you felt a lot better with them around, soul swelling with joy and comfort. Suzan looked disgusted, The Bitch! Edge let go of your shoulder grabbing you under your legs, the other arm holding the small of your back. your face flushed, He stared at Suzan one more time before grinning.

"SEE YOU SOON!" he turned round taking you out of your old workplace, not gonna lie it sucks that I lost my job! I mean how am I supposed to pay Rent?! Edge seemed to be on the same page, his Voice was low for once, it rumbled in his rib cage. 

"Y/n? If you don't have a job.. . How will you afford to live?" you where taken aback for a few moments.

"NOT THAT I CARE, I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE TO MUCH TROBLE TO HAVE YOU GET IN AN UNFAVORBLE POSTION!" His cheek bones flushed slightly.

"I don't know, I mean my apartment costs $1156 a month so I don't think I can afforded it anymore."

I'll miss the place, I really made it my home. Ellie wouldn't have a place to crash anymore. . Tears started to sing your eyes again, I finally found a place that was mine. A place where no one can judge me. This Sucks!

"ITS ALRIGHT! HOW ABOUT YOU MOVE IN WITH US? WE HAVE AN EXTRA ROOM!" smiling softly, you shake your head.

"i couldn't impose on you like that." 

"YOU WOULDN'T BE! IN FACT ALL OF US WOULDN'T HAVE TO STALK- I MEAN WORRY ABOUT WHERE YOU ARE ANYMORE." some sweat started to form on his skull as he caught himself, choosing to ignore the fact, giving him a shy look.

"If I wouldn't be imposing I-"

"THATS WONDERFUL!" lifting you up slightly he nuzzled your face with his, before gently placing you on the ground. he smiled brightly.

"I WILL INFORM THE OTHERS, RED WILL KEEP YOU COMPANY! RED!" red stepped out from behind Edge, grinning form ear to ear. eye lights bright.

"yeah boss?" Edge turned around quickly facing Red.

"I NEED YOU TO KEEP HER COMPANY! ALSO KEEP HER HAPPY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU LAZY BONES!" 

giggling at the joke they both looked at you, Red looked thrilled while Edge was the opposite. Still though he walked over to you, kissing your forehead, giving one last look at Red before running off down the street. 

"So ya like puns do yea doll?" 

What did I Get Myself Into?!

~-----------------------------------------------------------------------~

It was really nice hanging out with Red, Even though he told a lot of puns. He was nice, even treated you to Burgerpants Hot dog stand. Once again you were grossed out by the eating habits of the skeleton, He did the exact same thing as Pistol! After words you just talked and talked about nothing and everything, his arm went around you as you cuddled into him. watching the sun as it went down. Red got a text that broke the quite peace.

"bro says he's ready to show ya your new digs." Winking at you as he stood up.

"That sounds great!. . SHIT!" 

"what's wrong?"

"I forgot my heels at work.." Red looked nervous, giving you a small grin and grabbing your hands.

"we can get the tomorrow doll, right now I really think ya like the room Edge, Blue, Black and papyrus worked on." shaking your head softly, Red started to sweat.

"I will see the room in a little bit but I really want my heels, ill just go by myself-" 

"NO, hah ya can't. . it's important to Edge ya know."

"Red, if your trying to hid something from me I Swear To God!" he winced, letting out a huff. his arms went around you pulling you into a tight hug.

"i warned ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think is happening to Suzan?!


	18. Oh God WHY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning violence in this chapter, you've been warned!
> 
> sorry about not updating in awhile... depression got me, but im feeling better tonight so i wanted to update a little :)
> 
> please let me know if you see any mistakes and feedback is always welcomed!

"Red! What are you" 

Everything fell into white. . .Wait? Isn't this.. Red's grip tighten, a happy voice rang out.

"Y/n! Your here! I was worried that you couldn't come back!" A few seconds of silence past before ink spoke again.

"ERROR!"

"WhAt'A WaNt?"

Yelping in surprise, backing into reds chest. Error was standing in front of you now, glaring at ink before directing his gaze to you.

". . ."

"Go on, you just have to touch her!"

Inks face light up as error slowly approached you, Red placed his hands on your shoulder holding you firmly in place. 

I really have to stop going to Red for help! 

Error reached out slowly before the same strings wrapped around your body, chucking you up. Fear coursed through you, adrenaline racing. You were enveloped in a red glow, inches from the ground. Stopping you from falling.

"Da fuck was dat for?!" His voice broke slightly, anxiety present. Sweat falling from his skull as he lower his hand. Slowly lowering you to the ground, then the red aura disappeared.

"NO wAy Is ThAt fUCking THING-"

"You could have killed her.."

Inks eye lights were different, a yellow diamond the other a red square. Somehow you just knew you needed to stop him from doing whatever he was thinking of doing.

"Hey, I'm fine! totally okay! See!"

Standing up, you do a small spin before giving a sheepish grin to ink. His eye lights went back to normal, but still he glared at error.

"You sure your alright?"

Nodding your head, he smiled. Error caught the meaning of his look, walking to you before gently placing a Hand on your shoulder. His eyelights brighten slightly before letting you go.

"You were RiGhT.."

Why didn't he jump back? Whatever! At least he wouldn't try and kill me anymore! Letting out a sigh, Error glared at ink once more.

"WhY Didn'T YoU STOP mE!?"

"I explained to you, you just didn't want to listen." Inks tone was becoming harsher.

"You ShOUld HaVe TRIED HARDER!!"

The floor started opening, Red's grabbed you in a tight grip before you fell. The library was the same as always, well except for the large blood stain going into the break room.

"Geez doll face, that could have been bad." 

Red relaxed slightly, his hold becoming lose. Letting out a breathy sigh, his tone still held some anxiety.

"Are ya okay?!" Giving him a gently smile, nodding your head.

"Yeah I'm okay, just a little spooked." 

"Heh that's my baby girl, your so strong." 

Pure affection, that's the only way you could describe the look he was giving you. His voice held so much pride, leaning over he kissed your forehead before backing up. Cheek bones flushed lightly, a crash broke the silence.

Red let you go, his grin turning into one of sick pleasure. Like he couldn't wait for you to see what he's done. Making your way to the door you can make out Blacks and Blues voices!?

"I don't think we should kill her this fast, why not make her suffer.." 

Blues voice was harsh, but eerily quiet. It was so weird to hear him talk without his loud tone. Maybe Black will be the same?

"We don't have time for that you idiot! If someone were to see us it could be dangerous!"

"Heh for once I got to agree with the kid. I'll take the body and me and my bro will make it look like a robbery gone wrong." 

Was.. Was that gun? Pushing the door open, there heads shot to you. Shock, confusion and worry looks on there features. Edge, Blue, Black, Mutt and Gun were in front of a very bruised and bloody Suzan. Blue was the first to speak.

"Hey y/n, what a. . are you doing here? I thought red was taking you out?"

"No, we um. I forgot my heels here.. What are you guys doing?"

Edge laughed, his whole body vibrating. Fist hitting the wall, you would have been scared shit less if he didn't look so happy. His voice was loud.

"THAT'S FUNNY! HAH HA! SEE RED THAT'S HOW YOU TELL A JOKE!"

Black chuckled, Gun just stared well Mutt lit a smoke. Edge looked back at you, smiling brightly.

"Obviously you can see what's going on, were going to kill her for harming mine..*hem*...our soulmate!"

Okay, no. This is going way to far! Even if it's sweet that they care so much. 

"Um, I don't know if we should kill her."

"Nonsense doll face, she was a rude person ta ya, can't let that slide." 

"I just-" Suzans horse voice cut you off.

"You fucking usele-" Gun punched her in the gut, her body jolting forward in the chair. She didn't break eye contact with you, spitting blood at your feet, smiling like mad.

"Cunt, couldn't even do it yourse-"

Edge grabbed her arm, lifting it up easily from the rope before pulling it harshly. A loud 'Pop' could be heard before she let out a harsh hiss. Edge grinned before placing both hands on her now dislocated arm. An audible snap rang through the temporary silence, the bone now sticking out of the skin. Still she didn't cry or scream, just stared into your eyes with challenge. 

"Fuck you! I should have broken y-"

It seemed like all the guys wanted to show you something horrible. Blue walked up to her quickly, shoved a cloth into her mouth. His back was turned to you but somehow you could tell he was grinning.

"You know, if kitten wasn't here... Well, I'd do much worst."

Light flicker off the pliers he had in his hand, Suzan gagged slightly as the cloth was pushed further into her mouth. Her front row of teeth showing, eyes never leaving yours. Hatred seeped from her in waves before breaking slightly when Blue pulled out her front tooth.

"I have to make sure you can't speak to my kitten like that again, you must understand. . . Ha hah, sorry I forgot you were worthless for a second." Blue quickly yanked out another tooth, Suzan's gaze meeting yours again.

"You know, I think it would be more fun if we all showed you how we feel about what you did to kitten." 

Edge nodded well you took a step back, the guys didn't notice. It was almost as if your emotions just stopped, you felt nothing. Suzan just watched you as you backed away from them, Red was behind you, quickly grabbing you by the shoulders holding you in place. Leaning over so he could whisper in your ear, his tone was sweet and caring but the words sent fear throughout your body. 

"ya can't leave just yet doll, we all wanted to show ya how much we care." 

Edge looked over at you, as Mutt was now holding Suzans mouth open. Her tongue hanging out, tears started to fall from the corner of her eyes as she glared at you. Black was holding a large knife as he slowly got closer to Suzan you could feel the excitement rush through you from the bond, Black's hand reached out. Her tongue now frozen in the air completely straight, bringing the knife closer you realized that it wasn't a knife but a Sharpen broken bone. He slowly started to cut into her flesh, a shrill scream left her throat.

"Y/n?" 

Edges soft voice broke your trance, hope bloomed in your chest. Maybe he'll stop this, maybe he'll take me away so i don't have to see this, maybe he'll- Your thoughts were cut off as he smiled happily at you, grabbing your hand. With a quick tug you were now in front of suzan, her tongue split to the middle. Blood poring out of her mouth. Mutt let her go, her eyes shot to you. The hate was replaced with pleading. A cold unease settling over you, her voice was soft and broken, her words were hard to understand as she tried to speak.

"I-" The room went eerie quiet.

" hoes ush" She spit some blood on the floor.

"fihs out. ." She scowled slightly. *coughing* Spiting more blood out on the ground, her head lifted. Her eyes looked evil, blooded lips broke into a devious smile. 

"fush ya good di.. hse." 

Your brain tried to decipher what she said. After a few seconds your heart froze, your voice came out small. Almost fearful.

"How you find out, fuck ya good did he." She smiled, eyes shining with delight. 

fuck me good.. Does that mean she knew about the guy that tried to rape me? Red seemed to get it before you as he pulled you towards him slightly, Suzan didn't stop smiling as she bit her tongue off. Her eyes showing the sick joy she got from you watching her die. Red's clawed fingers gently rubbed your shoulder, tears started to fall down your cheeks. 

How could someone hate me so much that they hired a. . Rapist to rape me! Rage bubbled inside of you mixing with the sadness, regret and fear. Why? Why Would she? 

Blue wrapped his arms around your stomach, making soft cooing noises. Black stared at Red, Suzan started to convulse in the chair. Red let go of you, voice harsh as he spoke.

"remember how i told ya i saved her from a rapist, she hired him to rape her." Bitterness leaked from him, you stared to feel lightheaded. Little black dots started to cloud your vision, before you past out you heard Gun say something along the lines of 'Move' before the smell of burning flesh filled the room. The last thing you saw before competently passing out was Suzan as she lifted her head, terror in her eyes. You knew she was saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW Suzan, You done Fucked Up! 
> 
> what do you think will happen?  
> Why did they save her?  
> who will the new character be? 
> 
> do you want to guess?


	19. Dreams, Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! So i have exams this week and im dying!! I wanted to post something but i drank a little well writing this chapter so there many be a lot of errors!! 
> 
> FORGIVE ME!!
> 
> Oh, i don't own dream or nightmare all rights to the owners. Also its not true to character because i couldn't find much about them.. . . . but i'm trying!!
> 
> Oh and this is the first chapter where i am starting to involve some plot!! *GASP* 
> 
> Yes this story does have a story line!!! anyways i love you all! see you next time ;)

Jolting out of bed in a cold sweat, looking around you noticed that you've never been in this room before. The bed sheets were black with red edges, and hell ‘a soft!! it felt as if you were laying on a cloud! The walls were half baby blue, the other was a rich purple. Sitting beside you was a necklace, well more like a collar. Still your mind took a second to replay what happened. T _hat couldn't have been real, right?_ Laying down you went back to sleep.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A little girl was crying softly in the dark void, soft sobbing nearly unheard. Walking towards her your heart froze, crimson eyes bore into you. As soon as your eyes meet hers, you couldn't move. A wave of fear rang through you as she got up, her tears replaced with merriment.

  
  
"I found them." Everything disappeared. Closing your eyes you tried your best to wake up. Siting straight up out of bed, gasping. Your hand running through your hair.

  
  
"What Was That!?"

  
A knock on your door pulled you from your thoughts. Getting up you go to open the door. A cute skeleton was there, gold boot and gloves. He was holding a staff, bright grin on his face.    
"Hello! I'm dream! You must be y/n!"      

 

He stuck his hand out to you, taking it in yours shaking it. His eye lights expanded.

 

  
"Wowie! The others were right!" Letting go of his hand he bounced in place, literal stars in his eyes.

  
  
"Hey y/n?! Where would you like to be, if it could be anywhere in the world?!" Giving him a questionable look, smiling softly.

  
  
"I would be at my old childhood home." As suddenly as you said that the room melted away into just that.

  
  
"Holy shhhhlt, heh. How'd this even happen?"

  
  
He stared at you for a moment, mouthing holy shlt. _Man I almost ruined an innocent with my dirty mouth._ He smiled still, waving his hands excitedly.

  
  
"This is a dream!"

  
  
"I though you were dream?" Everything froze for a moment before you laughed so hard. _That fucking funny!_ Laughing, tears in your eyes, meeting his gaze.

  
  
"Oh my gosh! You could say this happened once upon a dream, Wait! No!" Pointing to him, wicked grin playing on your lips.

  
  
"Your dreamy." He blushed, causing your laughter to die down. Did he not know it was a pun.

  
  
"Your pretty dreamy to."

  
  
Well, it back fired! Face now a flushed mess. He looked pleased even though he was still blushing. Waking up you roll over in the bed, hair a mess.

  
"Agh! That was a nice dream to."

  
  
Sighing softly, you still didn't want to deal with today. _How about nope._ Rolling over you go back to sleep. Everything was an inky black, you could hear the faint screams of terror ringing through it. Everything was so cold, harsh and empty. Thousands of hand grabbed you dragging you further into the abyss. Waking up now completely in a cold sweat, letting out a horse scream. Sans was in front of you, clearly worried.

  
  
"Sweetheart are you okay?!"

  
  
Looking past him your eyes locked on a sans? He looked like one but gooey, a purple aura surrounding him. Sans looked towards him, instantly growling.

  
  
"Nightmare."

 

Magic was crackling through the air as Nightmare opened his eyes, tentacles now moving as he stood up.

  
  
"Stretch! Grab y/n!"

  
"Whoa no reason to freak out, I just came over to see if it was true." Grin wide, he titled his head. Pointing at you.

  
  
"From what I can tell your my soulmate, or you have a lot of LV."

  
  
Stretch's sweater was visible as he wrapped his arms around you,  his magic sparking in the air.

  
  
"Sans what should w-"

  
  
"KITTEN!"

  
  
Blue was now in the door way, the memory of Suzan playing in your minds eye. Fear and confusion was felt by everyone though the soul bond. blue calmed down a little.

  
  
"what did you do bro?"

  
  
"Stretch we don't have time for that!" Nightmare looked unimpressed, clearly getting bored. Sans tensed as you were teleported with stretch to your old house. Ellie literary one foot out the door when she caught sight of you.

  
  
"Whoa! Y/n! Where have you been?! You completely ignored all calls?!?" Ellie stopped yelling after looking at your face.

  
  
"It's okay, what happened?"

  
  
Shaking slightly, stretch's arm still hadn't moved. Making small cooing noises to try and calm you down. Ellie didn't get a respond but still walked forward grabbing you by the arm, yanking you away from stretch before booking it with you to her car.

  
"I knows something's wrong but! We haven't spent much time together since the last time I was here so!" Getting in the car she hopped over the hood into the drivers, smiling like mad.

  
  
"We are going to go for a random adventure!"

  
  
Stepping on the gas, the car shot out of the drive way.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's why your here?!" Nightmare nodded.

  
  
"I'm not completely evil, but she really needs t-"

  
  
"Sans! Y/n and her friend just took off!"

  
  
"What!? Where did they go?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'a think?


	20. Club, trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay here ya go, so i wasn't able to put the plot point in yet, but it will be at the start of the next chapter! 
> 
> feed back is welcomed and please let me know if you see any mistakes! 
> 
> i don't own anything from the au's all rights to the creators!

It took 5 hours but you finally arrived at Wolfins city. Everything was beautiful and breathtaking, the sunset was gorgeous! Bright yellow mixing with a deep red all falling into a midnight blue. Getting out of the car, Ellie chuckled at you.

 

"I knew you'd like it! But the beautiful sunset isn't the best part." Glancing at her, her grin growing as she leaned on her car door. You could see the familiar spark of mischief in her eyes making her look like a cat about to pounce.

  
  


"what is it then?"

  
  


"The night life! And there's  _ a strip club run by monsters _ " Her tone became husky at the end. You recognized that look.

  
  


"You had sex with a monster!" She chuckled, enjoying your surprised expression.

  
  


"I sure did, and it was  _ Hot!" _  Laughing at her own joke, she gestured for you to get back in the car. As soon as you were in the car again the lighthearted atmosphere was replaced with a slightly more serious one.

 

"So i have an apartment here, but you need to promise me you won't go out without me. It's not safe." Her gaze was intense. Throwing her a bright grin, opening the door again.

 

"Whoa! Y/n what are you doing?"

 

Ellie joined you, standing with her hands on her hips. Still grinning you couldn't keep the excitement form your voice.

 

"I forgot to tell you! I've Got MAGIC!!!" Her face froze, completely at a loss before blushing.

 

"Wait, how did yo-"

 

You cut her off by summoning your magic, one hand held the water like aura well the other was nothing, with a swing the tree near you was hit with the water like one. In an instant it was crushed into nothingness, Ellie choked. Still, you wanted to show her the best of it. With another swing the car disappeared.

 

"WHAT!" Ellie was confused and pissed, moving forward to grab you. Dodging her grab, you slid over the car top. She froze, hands gently touching the now invisible car. She gave you a disbelieve smile.

 

"Holy Shit Y/n! That's amazing! How'd you. . . did you get this after bonding?" A light blush on her cheeks but her eyes were serious.

 

"Now that you mention it, i did." 

 

Ellie slapped her hand on her face so hard you heard her hiss in pain, Dragging it down her face.  _ Was it bad to bond or something? _

 

"Do you even know what that means?!" Staring at her, shaking your head.

 

"AGH! Seriously! Jesus Y/n! it's like marriage for monsters but FOREVER!"

 

_ WHAT! Wait, does that mean I'm married to all the guys?!  _ Ellie watched as your face looked panicked, sighing loudly.

 

"Look Y/n there's nothing you can do, what's done is done. Just think before you act okay!"

 

You relaxed slightly, the car suddenly reappearing.

 

"HOLY FUCK!" Ellie jumped, like a whole inch off the ground.

 

"Don't you dare laugh!" Your shoulders start to shake.

 

"I swear if you laugh!" She pointed her finger at you, a playful grin playing on her lips. You couldn't help yourself. _H_ _ ahah ! Oh My God!  _ Laughter bubbled out of you, Ellie joining in after a moment.  _ I've missed this. Maybe it'll be good to take a break from the guys, Heaven knows I need a one. _ After the final few chuckles left you guys, You met Ellie's teary eyes.

 

"So about that club?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Perfect! Take a look!" Ellie pointed to the tall mirror in the corner of her room. Getting up she quickly covered your eyes.

 

"I thought you said i could look? She chuckled.

 

"I thought of something that'll make this funner! Just keep your eyes closed!" 

 

Smiling you nod, she let go of you. Still keeping your eyes closed you waited, The room darken, a few specks of light still shining. At least from what you could tell with your eyes closed, You heard music start playing. Listening intently you realized it was pretty women.  _ What is this? _ Just before you could open your eyes she grabbed you by the hand,slowly walking forward for a few moments before her hand let go. Eagerness leaking into her tone.

 

"Open your eyes!" As soon as you did you were awestruck. The cocktail dress hugged your craves, The dark purple complemented your skin tone perfectly. Light makeup with light blue eyeliner made your eyes stand out. Lips a ruby red, yet somehow it all complemented each other! Everything was perfect together! Leaning forward your hand touched the mirror.  _ This is me? Holy shit I'm a total 10!  _ Ellie's chuckle brought you back from your thoughts.

 

"Its amazing! You've out done yourself!" Turing around you gave her your brightest smile, She shot one back to you.

 

"What do you expect from a makeup artist! Just let me get ready and we'll go!" 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

It took Ellie an hour to get dressed, after words you walked to the club. Making conversation about the good old days. When you finally got to the club you were mildly surprised, the neon sign glowed Grillby's. Remembering the fire monster you stared at the sign curiously. Ellie grabbed your arm in hers as she pointed to it, grinning from ear to ear.

 

"The name up there! I got in his pants! And let me tell you, it was the _hottest_ experience I've ever had!" 

 

Chuckling at her pun, you pulled her with you in the club. The music was loud, monsters hardly wearing anything walked around like it was normal. Your cheeks flushed a brilliant red, looking around the room. Behind one of the strippers was Sans. But not normal Sans he had purple eye lights, his soul was showing. His clothes were a very short crop top, with low hanging jeans. His coat was light purple with light blue fluff on the hood. 

 

You must have been staring to long because Ellie left, and the skeleton locked eyes with you. His eye lights dilated. Turning away you spot Ellie at the counter hitting on the Grillby, though he looked completely different as well. He had a fishnet body suit on with tear away jeans. _No wonder she hit on him! He's so hot! heh._ Chuckling at your own joke you walked over to her, completely ignoring the skeleton watching you.

 

"Well, we coul- Oh hey Y/n!" 

 

Ellie waved at you, cheeks flushed slightly. Grillby's eyes landed on you, it felt like he was undressing you with his eyes causing your blush to deepen. Ellie laughed, turning back to Grillby with a wicked grin.

 

"Ya know, Y/n and i always wanted to have a threesome. What do you think?"

 

_What! No that's a secret! Oh, My God!_ Your face burned as Grillby gave a low pleased growl, before you could protest a skeleton hand was placed on your shoulder. You could feel it jolt slightly before it's grip tightened. Glancing back you were mildly shocked to see Papyrus but like not papyrus. Much like Sans his outfit showed his rib cage, a crop top that only cover his shoulders. Though, He had torso, it looked like raspberry jello. His leather pants fit him perfectly, Meeting your eyes with his lidded gaze. His voice was a low and sensual.

 

"Sorry Grillby, but this on caught Sans interest. I have to say, she's got mine as well."

 

Giving Grillby a wink he turned you around leaning you to Sans. Looking up at him again your voice was shaky.

 

"H-hello, um. What's your name?"

 

He looked down at you with those bedroom eyes, sending a shiver up your spine. _Calm down, it's just a look! A very sexy stare but nothing more, he was probably just trying to help me_   _out._

 

"Razz but feel free to call me whatever you like _Y/N_ "    

 

Your face flushed as he chuckled at you, stopping in front of the V.I.P room. Pushing you forward slightly, the curtains parted. Sans was sitting there with his eye lights trained on you, cocky grin on his face. Standing up, you were slightly shocked that he was as tall as you. He slowly walked to you, his hand grabbed your chin before his eye lights expanded again. He looked at Razz well his smile grew. 

 

You could feel Razz's rib cage pressed against you back, his hip bones digging in the flesh of your ass causing you to let out a small squeak. Razz noticed, pressing himself closer to you. Sans now doing the same, his face now in the crook of your neck. His deep sensual voice in your ear.

 

"so sweetcheeks, what brings ya here? Did ya want to fuck a monster cause Razz and I would be delighted to help." Grinding his hips into you to emphasize his point.  _Oh God! This is to much!_ Giving sans a hard shove, quickly racing past Razz out of the room. Not stopping for a second, you raced out the door. Your face a beat red, dress raiding up enough that your thong was visible.

 

After running for a bit you finally stopped in front of an alley, breathing deeply. _I can't believe that happened!_ Rubbing your legs together, reliving that slight itch. _They were so sexy! Way To SEXY!_

 

"Y/n? That you?"

 

Looking in the alley, face a deep scarlet. You smiled, it was Pistol. He didn't look as happy to see you, quickly walking to you and grabbing your hand pulling you into the street light.

 

"Look darlin, not that i'm not happy to see ya. But ya can't be here right now." He paused for a moment looking you up and down, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lipless mouth. 

 

"Gotta say though, ya looking pretty sexy in that tight dress, do ya want me to tak-"

 

A door slamming open cut him off, as well as a loud.

 

"SANS! WHERE'D YA GO YOU BONEHEAD!"

 

Pistol started to sweat, turning around so you were completely hidden behind his large frame. You could see some red sweat falling from his skull, peeking from behind him you were taken aback as a tall skeleton dressed very fancy stormed around the corner. He instantly made eye contact with you, stopping mere inches away from pistol.

 

"Really Sans! I can't leave you alone for even a second without you hitting on some whore. i thought you finally got over that human fetish to." His gaze never left yours as he glared.

 

"HEY! Don't talk about her like that! She's a lady!"

 

The air was insanely intense.

 

"MOVE." 

 

It was a low growl, Pistol stood straighter. Glancing at you from the corner of his eye socket.

 

"Li-listen b-Boss, She's my soulmate. Please don't hurt her." 

 

He looked his brother over, still pissed off. His hand pushed Pistol to the side in a second, quickly grabbing you by the neck. He then dropped you, disgust on his face.             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do ya think so far?


	21. Rough but okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to StripesnBooks to editing this chapter! They are a god send! 
> 
> So, i know i said plot but i could only fit in a small point. It'll get better as we go along! anyways here ya go! i really have to go now but feedback is welcomed and appreciated! also i love when you comment so feel free! :D

His disgusted look turned to rage as he snapped his head to Pistol.

 

“YOU BONE HEAD! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?”

 

Wincing at his loud tone you try and fail to curl into yourself. Apparently you bruised your rib cage somehow, letting out a whine at the sudden pain that flowed from the now painful area. ‘Boss’ seemed to give you a look over before a loud crash could be heard from the alley he came from.

 

“Look what you did you harlot! SANS GO DEAL WITH IT!”

 

Pistol looked at you, back to ‘Boss’ before swearing. Listening to him softly curse, his eye lights soften on you for a moment before mouthing a ‘sorry’ and vanishing, leaving you staring at his now empty spot. ‘Boss’ lowered himself slowly, hand harshly grabbing you by the chin yanking you so you were now staring into his eyes. 

 

All at once your mind and body screamed at you to run, but you couldn't, his eyes bore into your very soul. It didn’t feel like more than a minute before he let you go, but you’d have sworn up and down that it had been an hour.  

 

His lipless mouth slowly grinned, and it reminded you of a wolf opening its jaws to bite into a rabbit.  _ Wait! I’m the rabbit!  _ Body frozen, he got up from his position in front of you, giving you one last predator look before turning around to stare at the alley. His foot tapping the cement was the only sound in the quiet night.  _ Come on, move! Okay, just calm down! Think of something else… His name can’t be boss right? Let’s come up with a nickname for him. . how about spike?. . .no. what about Knife! That works! I’ll just call him Knife from now on!  _

 

Calming down a bit your body finally started to move. Getting up as slow as possible to not alert him to you, moving backwards a few steps. Tripping over something hard and wet, looking down at what you had fallen over.  _ OH GOD! IT'S A BODY! _ A low rumble of a laugh sounded from behind you, hair standing up as fear made you its bitch.  

 

_ This isn’t happening! I just wanted a break! Just breath in and run! On the count of three. _

 

_ One.  _ Heavy footsteps could be heard behind you, closing in. 

 

_ Two. _ Knife was now approaching you from the front.

 

_ Three!  _ You jumped up, narrowly missing Pistol’s grab. Ducking under Knife’s arms as he lunged at you.  _ Focus on Ellie… SHIT! Why isn’t anything showing up!?  _ You were about to round the corner when you bumped into. .  _ Are those bones?  _

 

Trying to turn around, you just ran face first into more bones!  _ Fuck!  _

 

“Don’t tell me that’s all you got darlin.”

 

Pistol was hard to make out in the dark street, only his eye lights shone with an ominous glow.  _ Why does he look like an animal about to ponce?! Shit! What happened to walking me home?!  _

 

Shutting your eyes tightly, you saw a shortcut to a dark bar. In the second it took you to decide to jump, something hard hit you on the head.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Slowly opening your eyes. Pistol was summoning bones as he was leaning out of the car window, red drops of sweat falling down his skull. Knife was driving like a madman. Here you were, stuck in between them as a bullet shot thru the back window brealey missing your head nicking you.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Pistol flinched momentary before throwing another bone; it must have landed perfectly because screaming could be heard, then a loud crash.  Knife took a sharp right causing you to fall into Pistol, his body climbing back into the car to adjust you better. His bony arm was around your shoulder, pressing you closer to him.

 

“Morning Darlin. .”

 

Pistols clawed fingers gently caressed the small wound causing you to wince. His ruff voice growling out.

 

“ _ Fuckers won’t get away with this! _ ”  

 

His grip tightened, making some of your weight shift to the bruised ribs. Hissing slightly, you were ignored as Knife spoke up.

 

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU NUMBSKULL!”

 

“Whoa, It ain't my fault boss! You’re The One Who Threw The Bone!”

 

“WELL YOU’RE THE ONE WHO. .WHO! AGH! NEVERMIND, HOW’S SHE DOING? NOT THAT I CARE ABOUT THAT HARLOT!”

 

_ Harlot? Really? Do I look like a prostitute?  _ Staring at him, his cheekbones were slightly flushed. Before you could ask him why you were a harlot, Pistol’s hand ghosted on your probably large bruise. Biting your lip he sighed loudly before bringing his hand to your head. 

 

“Shit! She’s bleeding from her head, and there’s a large fuckin burise on her rib cage.”

 

“. . .KNOCK HER OUT.”

 

_ WAIT! WHAT?!  _ Pistols hand went over your mouth; struggling proved futile as he just pushed harder against you. After a few seconds everything went black.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

 

Jolting up, you looked around the room with wild eyes.  _ Why can’t i get a fucking break, i’m injured now and... _ Moving around more, you were shocked.  _ There’s no pain?!  _  Pulling your dress down with your bra as you stared at your unmarked skin.  _ How the hell?  _ Running your hands over your rib cage.  _ I thought i bruised it!? A  _ sharp intake of breath broke you away from your thoughts as you turned to face whoever it was. 

 

“I KNEW YOU WERE A HARLOT!” 

 

Mortification washed over you, quickly covering yourself up with your hands as he stared you down. Feeling his gaze all over you, he took a step closer.  _ Nope! Not happening!  _  In one quick motion you pulled your bra and dress back up, getting off the bed trying to run past Knife. He easily grabbed you, tossing you backwards on the bed.      

 

“What are ya doing ta her?”

 

Knife turned to look at Pistol before storming away.  _ I thought he was gonna. .  _ Pistol walked over to the bed, hand outstretched. You looked him up and down for a second before glaring.

 

“Thank you for that. . .now, why the fuck am i here?!”

 

Taking back his hand, clearly thinking of what to say to you. 

 

“Boss said we should keep ya as a pet. . .ya even got my old collar.”

 

_ Collar!? Well, i guess he did say pet. . Wait! I’m gonna be their pet?! Like sexual pet or animal type!?  _ Pistol must have caught on to your train of thought because his face flushed a brilliant crimson, waving the collar in the air.

 

“Didn’t mean that to be sexual. . .”

 

His lipless mouth grinned slightly wider as his blush calmed down slightly, voice turning husky.

 

“Unless ya want ta be. I can tell you like it rough, bet i’d have ya moaning, begging for me ta punish ya more. ”

 

Red saliva started to fall out of his parted mouth.Leaning over you, clicking the collar in place. He whispered in your ear while playing with your hair, hands slowly crawling up your thigh. 

 

“all ya have to do is say the word.”

 

Boney fingers rubbed your clit through the thong, causing you to gasp at the sudden pleasure.  _ I shouldn't even consider this! _ Chuckling deeply, he leaned back enough for you to see his lidded gaze.

 

“Aw, are ya nervous? I promise i won’t bite ya to hard, though if you moan loudly it’ll make me rougher.”

 

It was your turn to turn into a raspberry.  _ I can’t handle this right now!  _ Shoving him off, you quickly summoned your magic.  _ If it makes things invisible, it should work on me?  Right!?  _ Pistol was staring at you with pure amusement, before he got up you hit yourself with the magic.   
  


His eyelights widened, looking around frantically. Getting off the bed, moving past him as he jumped to his feet racing to the spot you were before.  _ It worked! HELL YES! This is so cool!  _

 

“WHAT HAPPENED!? I CAN’T FEEL HER SOUL!?!”

 

Knife had appeared in front of you, jumping to the side as he stormed in. Yanking Pistol by the collar of his shirt. 

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO!”

 

“Whoa! Listen boss, i didn’t do nothing! Di-. . .do ya smell that?”

 

_ Smell? Wait, can he smell me?!  _ Taking this as your cue to run, you bolted out the door down the stairs only to yank on the door and find it jammed.  _ FUCK ME!  _ Pistol and his brother walked out of the room, causing you to freeze for second, shutting your eyes. The ground disappeared. As soon as the cold air touched your legs you opened your eyes.

 

_ Where?  _ Glancing around, the room was completely black. Small whimpers were the only sound in that dark room. Taking a chance, relaxing a bit before calling out.

 

“Hello?”

 

“No more, ple-please… JUST KILL ME! I can’t take it anymore!”

 

“Heh, didn’t think ya were in the basement.”

 

Pistols arms wrapped around you, sticking his face in the crook of your neck as the basement door slammed open. Knife was clearly pissed, moving past the blooded human straight to you.

 

“What happened to you?!”

 

_ Is he worried?  _ He was clearly concerned as he grabbed your shoulders, running his hands down them slowly as if he was reassuring himself.  _ Why am i feeling guilty? They’re the ones who kidnapped me! I shouldn’t fe-  _

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

Your eyes opened wide; his face looked so worried and pissed. Pistol rubbed his face into your neck, mumbling softly.

 

“Please don’t do that again, don’t think either of us could handle it.”

 

_ Agh! Their making me feel so bad!  _ Knife stopped moving, staring at you intensely.

 

“How did you do that?”

 

Gripping your arms tighter. Pistol went rigid as he lifted his head from you.  _ How should i explain this? I sorta married a bunch of the sanses and papyruses! And i got magic powers from it! Pretty cool right!? Yeah, no. .  _

 

“Leave her alone! You monsters!”

 

Knife didn’t move to look at the poor guy. However, a bone stabbed into his leg, making him hiss out loud.

 

“I wasn’t talking to you.” 

 

Knife's voice was cold, face harding slightly as his grip got even tighter. Tugging your arms at the sudden pain, he let go slightly.

 

“Boss, i think he wants ta talk now.”

 

He didn’t move for a minute or two. Just stared into your eyes before huffing out a small curse. He turned around to face the man.

 

“Take her upstairs while i ask a few questions to our guest.”

The ground disappeared. Closing your eyes tightly for a few moments before opening them, looking around you realized you were back in the room you woke up in. As you were doing this Pistol let you go for a second before grabbing you harshly, turning you around to face him.

 

“I really got to know Darlin. How did ya disappear?”

 

“I. . you know i have magic! It ma-”

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but i do believe miss y/n is uncomfortable.”

 

You both snapped your head to Gaster. He stood politely in front of the door as he stared at you.  _ Gaster?! How’d he even. . right teleporting, i didn’t think he could teleport. Neat.  _

 

“Who the hell are you supposed ta be?”

 

“I’m W.D Gaster.”

 

“And i’m her knight in shining fuckin armor!”

 

Red punched Pistol in the face before grabbing you. Pistol looked shocked as you both teleported.  _ Where am i going this time? _

 

“Y/n!? Did something happen?!”

 

“Are you alright? We couldn’t feel you at all for a few minutes!”

 

Looking around, you were in your new room. Yan and Russ on your bed looking frantic. Smiling softly, pushing Red away. 

 

“sorry , i used my magic to get away from Pistol. Didn’t thi-”

 

Yan practically screamed.

 

“THERE WAS A PISTOL! WHO THREATENED YOU!?” 

 

Russ looked sick for a moment before nodding his head at Yan’s question.  _ I should have explained the nickname before bring it up. Welp, i know for next time.  _ You moved to sit on the bed so Yan and Russ could climb on your lap. Using the softest tone you had, you gently stroked their skulls.

 

“No, nothing like that. It’s a nickname for one of the sans.”

 

Red decided to ignore what you said as he gestured to your clothing and collar, looking like he was about to go and murder someone.

 

“Bet it’s cause ya wearing that sexy number. Plus that collar! Who wouldn’t try and take ya!” 

 

Russ and Yan both took that moment to look you up and down before nodding.  _ Okay, maybe Knife wasn’t wrong to call me a harlot. . _ Yan tugged your hand softly, gaining your attention. His eye lights got brighter as small tears started to fall down.  _ My heart!  _

 

“What’s wrong?! Did i hurt you?!”      __ __

_ Please say no! Please say no!  _ Shaking his head as he stared up at you, more tears falling.

 

“Me and russ.”

 

Glancing at Russ, his face buried into your dress.

 

“Thought y-you had left us. . you wo-wouldn’t leave us. . right?”

 

“Of course i wouldn’t! I love you guys!”

 

Picking them both up, you hugged them. Red growled slightly as Yan and Russ were pushed into your chest. Yan relaxed slightly as Russ hugged you tighter.  _ They know exactly what to say to pull my heart stings!  _

 

“KITTEN! YOU’RE BACK!”

 

“Honey!”

 

“Heya sweetheart, how ya holding up?”

 

“Y/N! SANS AND I WERE WORRIED! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM DISAPPEARING LIKE THAT AGAIN.” 

 

“I’m back my dear.”

 

“Sugar! What happened to you?!”

 

“Miss Y/n! Are you alright?!”

 

“MISTRESS, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?”

 

“M’lord is right! Where did you go?”

 

“RED! WHERE WERE THEY THIS WHOLE TIME!”

 

Your bedroom filled with skeletons in a matter of seconds, all speaking at once.  _ This should be fun.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so who want's to guess what's gonna happen next?!
> 
> A) more plot
> 
> B) fluff 
> 
> C) A date!
> 
> D) New character 
> 
> E) Something unexpected


	22. Ground rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀ Hello guys! i got it done before my quiz tomorrow with my lab! so i didn't get all the points i wanted to, but there is a plot point! 
> 
> And alot of taking so have fun with that! (￣ｰ￣)
> 
> feedback is welcomed and appreciated (✿◠‿◠) please let know if you see any mistakes other than the notes! i hope you enjoy and there will be fluff in the next chapter!!!

“Hey, guys! I’m fine, I just used some of my magic. The one that turns things invisible.”

 

Most of the guys took a sigh of relief, however.

 

“KITTEN! THAT DOESN’T EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED!”

 

“Jesus sugar! You gave me a heart attack! What the fuck happened!?”

 

“MISTRESS! I DEMAND TO KNOW EVERYTHING!”

 

“HOW IS THAT AN ANSWER!? RED! WHAT IN THE STARS HAPPENED!?”

 

 _Oh, yeah... This is gonna be hard to explain without hurting anyone's feelings. Fuck! It's not like I can just tell them I needed a break because most of you are crazy!_ Sighing deeply, you rubbed your temples in thought for a moment before someone smacked your ass hard.

 

“I think I can explain for sweetcheeks here.”  

 

You didn’t even have a chance to turn around to look at who smacked your ass as their arms wrapped around you, bony hand playing with the collar. His low voice tumbled out again, causing a familiar shiver to race up your spine.

 

“see, _Y/n._ showed up at grillbys club, _looking smoking hot_.”

 

You could feel his hot breath on your ear as he spoke, but you still laughed a bit from the pun.

 

“ _Did you like that, cause I’m just getting warmed up._ ”

 

This seemed to wake the guys from their sudden shock. Sans was the first to speak up.

 

“Get away from her Dazzle!”

 

Russ and Yan seemed to wake up fully from their shock as while, Yan bit Dazzle hard causing him to rip his hand away.

 

“ _Jeez sweetcheeks, if I knew you were into rough play we wouldn’t have let you leave._ ”

 

Trying your best to ignore his advances and the shivers you kept getting you looked down to Yan and Russ. _My little protectors!_ Yan to busy leaning over to glare at Dazzle missed Russ as he climbed up to your shoulder.

 

“Yan, get up here! We can protect her better this way!”

 

 _AWWW! THEY'RE SO FUCKING CUTE!_ Barely managing to keep in an excited squeal from the overwhelming cuteness you almost missed the guys looks. _Why do they look ready to kill?_ Yan looked at Russ, nodding happily. You were distracted by the others so you didn’t notice Yan grabbing your collar to pull himself up until he slipped into your cleavage.

 

“Ah!... aha. Here let me help you.”

 

Hoping that nobody heard you, you gently grabbed Yan, placing him on your shoulder before coughing lightly. _Well if they heard that they know I have sensitive skin… Why is this so embarrassing!? Also, why the fuck am I so sensitive when that stripper Sans is near?! WHAT THE FUCK!!_

 

“MISTRESS? WHY IS A MINI ME AND MUTT ON YOU? HOW ARE THEY SPEAKING!?”

 

“M’lord, I believe they are from another universe where monsters are pet-sized.”

 

“OH, SO THEY AREN’T TOYS? ……………… GET OFF MY MISTRESS YOU FIEND!”

 

Blue stepped in front of Black before he could lunge at the bitties. You could hear Blues teeth grinding before he spoke in his usual happy tone.

 

“I KNOW YOU WANT TO… BUT THEY HAVE TO BE BABYBONES RIGHT NOW, SO YOU CAN’T DO ANYTHING!”

 

Black looked disbelieving for a moments before directing his gaze back to you and the bitty’s, staring intently for a moment before glaring at Blue.

 

“MUTT! IS THIS TRUE!?”

 

Mutt was now watching Yan intently as he nodded. Somehow you got the feeling he was lying for the safety of the little guys. Giving him a thankful smile as he directed his gaze back to Black.  

 

“Yes, m’lord.”

 

Edge not being the patient type, made his way over to you. Now standing only inches away.

 

“Y/N? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

 

You hadn’t expected that. _Why is he cute sometimes?_ Nodding your head in response seemed to calm him down before his cheeks flushed red.

“NOT THAT I CARE, RED WAS JUST WORRIED!... IS THAT MY COLLAR?”

 

Edge closed the short distance as he examined the collar, he looked extremely pleased with himself. You were going to tell him it wasn’t but he looked really happy, and yeah a little part of you was giddy with him being so close so why not let him enjoy the moment.

 

“Guys, I think we need to call a meeting.”

 

Sans ending the sweet moment between you two. The rest of the guys nodded while Blue came over to you and grabbed Yan and Russ. _Why is he taking them?_ Before you could inquire about why he was taking them Sans spoke again.

 

“Sorry to ask you this sweetheart but could you stay here while we have a group meeting, should only be a few minutes.”

 

“Um… okay, I’m gonna take a shower whi-”

 

“Need help getting clean sweetcheeks?”

 

All the guy's heads snapped to Dazzle as he looked on amused.

 

“What, it’s not like you’re not thinking it. _Her sweet little body pressed to the tiles as shes moaning your name from those plump lips. I bet you're into biting aren’t you._ ”

 

If your face could get any hotter you’d be on fire. Red being the nice guy he is smacked him outside the head before dragging him out of your room, the others following him. Sans was the last one to leave.

 

“hey, Y/n. don’t take a shower just yet, I think he would teleport in there with you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

_Yeah no, I need a shower. Plus I don’t think he would try anything like that while I’m taking a shower._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everyone gathered around the table Sans started the meeting.

 

“I think y/n feels crowded.”

 

No one responded, they only stared.

“She probably wants some space and since she will be living with us from now on we ne-”  

 

“Wait! Sweetcheeks is living here!?”

 

Before Sans could answer his question a knock was heard. Dazzle immediately got up to answer the door.

 

“Hey, brother, hows y/n? Did you find out why she disappeared?”

 

Dazzle shrugged as he moved to the side to let Razz in.

 

“dunno were having a meeting about it, also she lives here.”

 

“... “

 

“yea I had a feeling you felt the same way. I was just about to ask.”

 

They both walked back to the table interrupting the conversation.

 

“So I vote we take turns!”

 

“Oh, red I didn’t know you were into that kinda play, but I’m up for it if y/n is.”

 

“KITTEN WOULD NEVER DO THAT WITH YOU!”

 

“FOR ONCE I HAVE TO AGREE WITH THE SHORT STACK! Y/N WOULD NEVER LOWER HERSELF TO THAT!”

 

“What were you insinuating then?”

 

“It’s got nothin to do with ya.”

 

“NOW RED, HE IS HER SOULMATE JUST LIKE THE REST OF US, YOU HAVE TO RIGHT TO KEEP THAT INFORMATION AWAY FROM HIM. EVEN THOUGH I AM OFFENDED THAT HE THOUGH SUCH A DISGUSTING THING.”

 

“Do you think honey would be okay with that? I mean, she seems the type to only date one guy at a time.”

 

“M’lord, I have a suggestion I would like to make.”

 

“GO AHEAD MUTT!”

  


“ since we are all the same person I think she will have no problem dating all of us, though the machine may be fixed at some point.”

 

Mutt gestured to Sans and Stretch.

 

“So I wanted to be clear on something.”

 

“HURRY IT UP MUTT!”

 

“Yes, m’lord. When the machine is fixed who will get y/n?”

 

Everyone shared a look.

 

“My worlds out, can’t bring my soulmate into a hellhole like that, but we ain’t going back.”

 

“NOW BROTHER I BELIEVE MISS. Y/N WOULD BE THRILLED TO BECOME OURS IN OUR UNIVERSE! WE COULD KEEP HER SAFE AT HOME AND KNOW WHERE SHE IS AT ALL TIMES! I BET WE COULD EVEN START A FAMILY WITH HER HELP. WOULDN’T IT BE AMAZING!”

 

“Donno bro, I don’t think humans like the taste of other humans. Plus I think they need something called vitamins to survive.”

 

“KITTEN IS NEVER GOING WITH YOU!”

 

Axe ignored Blue’s glare as he started drumming his fingers in thought, Sans broke the now eerie silence.

 

“We can’t just take her, she has to decide for herself. How about we all try to win her favor if she doesn’t agree to date all of us?”

 

Everyone but Yan and Russ nodded.

 

“Okay, if we are doing this we're going to need ground rules.”

 

Sans glared at Razz and Dazzle before continuing.  

 

“No one is allowed in her room without permission.”

 

Yan spoke up.

 

“We kinda live in there with her…”

 

Russ nodded in agreement.

 

“With the exception of you two, rule two. We can’t interfere with whom she dates or picks.”

 

Everyone nodded.

 

“OF COURSE, YOU ALL DON’T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE SANS!”

 

He was ignored.

 

“Three, we can’t stalker her or as you put it Blue. ‘keep her safe at a distance.’ She needs some space at least.”

 

“Don’t mean to be a bother but we're gonna move back in.”

 

“What the fuck you mean!?”

 

“NO! YOU BOTH ARE FAR TOO DISGUSTING AND VULGAR TO LIVE HERE!”

 

“You tell’em, boss!”

 

“We’ll help with the machine.”

 

Stretch stood up suddenly, his chair falling backward as his head snapped to Sans who was staring wide-eyed.

 

“I’m okay with it if you are.”

 

“You have to promise to behave.”

 

“When have I ever misbehaved?”

 

Sans, Red, Edge, Blue, Black, Mutt, Axe and Stretch all glared at Dazzle. Two loud bang’s were heard before the loud crashing of the door echoed in the room.

 

“Little lady! Where are ya!?”

 

“BROTHER CALM DOWN, THERE WAS NO NEED TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!”

 

“The hell there is no need, ya felt it too! She fuckin disappeared!”

 

“GOOD EVENING OTHER ME AND OTHER SANS! Y/N IS FINE, AND WE ARE CURRENTLY DISCUSSING Y/N.”

 

Gun visibly relaxed before looking confused.

 

“What’a discussing?”

 

The sound of the pipes could be heard, so it was safe to assume you were in the shower now.

 

“Guess I can’t go see her now, can I?”

 

Gun locked eyes with Gaster just then.

 

“Holy shit! Gaster that you?”

 

“Goodness, no. I’m from this universe. Your gaster is still stuck in the void currently.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“alright, if everyone is here le-”

 

Your shrill scream cut him off, causing immediately panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think. (ᅌᴗᅌ* )


	23. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry about not updating for so long! But good news! I am trying to update all my works for this month! So look forward to that! :3
> 
> As always please let me know if you see any mistakes and errors! And feedback is welcomed and appreciated! <3

Within a second Sans, Mutt, Red, Stretch, Dazzle, Gun, and Gaster were in the bathroom. Magic filled the air, sparking against one another as they looked around. To your horror the cockroach was now stuck in your hair, wiggling around getting even more tangled. Which of course caused you to scream once again. There was a banging on the door as edge yell out. “WHAT IS HAPPENING! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT!” Gaster moved before anyone, walking into the tub with you, closing the curtain before wrapping one of his arms around your waist as his other hand grabbed the roach. Gently untangling it from you and tossing it into the void. Once it was gone you finally started to calm down, only to realize you were being hugged by Gaster, butt naked, in the shower with the water pouring onto the both of you.

 

You could only manage a simple squeak as he sighed. “Everything is all right papyrus, miss y/n had a cockroach in her hair, but I got it out.” His eye lights focused on your face as he too realized the position you were both in. He immediately looked at the ceiling as sans spoke from the other side of the curtain.

 

“ **What the hell are you doing gaster!** ” It scared you a bit, but you knew he wasn’t angry at you. Thank heavens for small favors. Gaster began to shudder as something began poking you, your face got even darker as your mind raced with what it could be. Curiosity got the better of you as you glanced down. Something glowing purple was standing at attention, now rubbing against your waist. You would have freaked out, but Gun did that for you. “ _ **Everyone use a shortcut! And gaster, yo better have a damn good reason not to show you a bad time.**_” Gaster let you go before disappearing, leaving you both thankful and mortified. You slid down the shower wall as you felt the warm water hit your back.  _ Why can’t I take one break without something happening!  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After you had finished your shower and were dressed in your comfy pajamas, you made your way downstairs half expecting to see Gaster fighting with the boys. When no such sight greeted you, you stared openly at the emptiness. As you looked around, you spotted papyrus in the entrance to the kitchen. You called out to him only for you to realize it was Sweets, at the suddenness of his jagged tooth grin you had to will yourself not to shriek. He smiled at you as you stood stock still for a moment longer. “y/n, are you alright now?” He looked concerned as he walked over to you, his large clawed hand gently cupping your face as he scanned you over. After a few seconds, he smiled, seemingly pleased with his inspection. “You must take care of yourself, can you promise me you’ll try harder.” His face was stern as he spoke softly, you gave a curt nod as a reply. 

 

“Heya sugar.” Axes warm breath fanned out on your neck as he spoke, causing you to flinch involuntarily. He let out a deep chuckle before his hands wrapped around your waist, tugging you to him. “So what happened at pistols place.” His lighthearted tone was gone, replaced with a sinister one.  _ He only tried to get me to fuck him after kidnapping me. Oh, and he knocked me out, twice... Yeah, no. Axe would kill him if I said that!  _ You leaned against his rib cage, feeling strangely safe as you giggled sightly. 

 

“Nothing really, just thought he could make me his pet.” Axe let out a dry laugh before giving you a squeeze. Gun then walked in, his suit slightly wrinkled, his grin tense as he walked over to you. 

 

“Hey, little lady.” He reached his hand out for you to take. Once you had, he pulled you away from Axe with ease giving you a spin around before escorting you out of the living room. Once you were out of earshot he pushed you against a wall, his grin fell to a grimace. “Listen, I need to know what happened. It’s real important for me ta know, k.” Gun tried to make it seem like he wasn’t angry, but it was obvious. You gave him a shy smile to cover up some of your nervousness, as you reached your hand to cup his cheek in a loving way.

 

“Is that really what you wanted to ask me?”  _ Please don’t push the question! _ You thought to yourself as you looked up at him through your eyelashes. The skin on your neck heated up as a blush crept onto your face at his blank stare. Before you could start apologizing for redirecting his question, he let out a long sigh. Gun leaned into your hand as his reached to hold it. 

 

“Saw through me already.” He laughed lightly as his grin grew to a relaxed one. “To tell the truth, I just want to know how you disappeared like that… Paps and I thought you were gone.” His hand squeezed yours tightly as he frowned, his eye lights brightening with withheld emotions. Your heart skips a beat at seeing this. _He really likes me! Well I mean, of course, he does… I’m his soulmate_. You smiled at him sweetly as you leaned forward to place a kiss onto his teeth, after which you gazed into his eye lights. 

 

“I’m sorry for scaring you and paps, but I had it under control. Really, I’m a lot tougher than I look.” Gun frowned again as he moved away, placing his hands on his temples.

 

“You didn’t have it under control! y/n, you may think that you can hold your own against someone, but all it takes is one wrong move and it’s over!” You could understand why he was upset, though it did hurt you to be underestimated. “Do you even know how I felt when your soul just disappeared! I thought... “ He looked away from you for a long moment before he let out a heavy sigh.

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you… “ You stared at him, waiting for any kind of response. After a minute or so he looked back at you, his eye lights dim, grin strained. 

 

“I know its not your fault, but after experiencing that… It's painfully clear how weak and fragile you are.” His gaze became desperate as he stared at your chest. “I ne-” He was interrupted by Red.

 

“Dollface, I didn’t get a thank you yet!” He had that same cocky grin on as he waltzed into the room, only to freeze. He looked between the both of you for a second before Gun walked away. You would have called out to him, but somehow you knew he needed some space. After he was gone Red looked nervous. “Did I interrupt somethin?” 

 

“No, we were just having a chat.” You gave him a smile as you spoke. He scanned your face for a moment longer before he shrugged. “Oh, thanks for saving me again red. You really are my hero.” He grinned dumbly as he walked over to you, stopping only a few inches away, pointing to his cheek.

 

“Heroes deserve a reward, right?” You complied, giving him a fast peck on the cheek before leaning back. He looked confused for a second before he chuckled deeply. “That was too fast dollface, I didn’t even get a chance to turn my head.”You could tell he was dead serious which made you laugh. Leave it to red to cheer you up. You found yourself smiling at him before he sighed. “Listen, everyone's been talking about what happened…” You had a bad feeling about what was coming next, mainly because he couldn’t look you in the eyes. “We all agree on this too… y/n, we think you should have one of us with you at all times…” You winced at that, causing him to wave his hands around as he started to sweat. “Not that you can’t handle yourself, its just… it scared the daylights outta everyone. Hell, even I thought I’d lost ya.” 

 

“Red, I.” He placed his hand on your shoulder to stop you. 

 

“I know, you don’t gotta say it.” He pointed to where his soul would be. “Bonded remember... “ He frowned slightly before continuing. “Please don’t fight us on this.” 

 

“He’s right sweetheart.” Sans voice rang out from your left. You glanced at him, waiting for him to continue. “Also, there are a few more things we have to talk to you about.” With that he turned around, walking straight through the door that leads to the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO thoughts anyone!?


	24. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sleepy!! HAHAHH! Anyways i hope you like it, and i also hope i didn't make a shit ton of errors and mistakes, though knowing sleepy me i most likely did!
> 
> As always if you see any mistakes or errors let me know, and feedback is welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOODNIGHT!!

As soon as Sans was out of sight you looked back to Red with an eyebrow raised. “So I’m going into this blind. is there anything I should know?” Red still wouldn’t meet your gaze, but a few red drops of sweat fell from his skull as he laughed nervously.

 

“Let's just go doll face.” You gave him a glare before giving up on questioning him, after all, no matter what you do next you had a funny feeling you’d have to go into the basement. With a sigh you start walking towards the door, the staircase was longer than you expected. You couldn’t even see the bottom, with a quick glance over your shoulder you start your descent into the basement. After a minute or two, you had finally reached the bottom, though you had to wonder why it was so far underground. At least you did until you saw the huge machines a little further in. To top it all off, there was a fully decked out office with a huge table. The second you walked into the office area you noticed a door, it was large and metal. As you stared blankly at the door it opened. Blue was the first to walk out, confusion on his face for a second before his eye lights locked onto you. His goofy smile was back as he grabbed your arm, pulling you towards the table. He pulled out the corner seat for you then proceeded to take the chair next to you. 

 

After that you watched the rest of the gang file out of the door, only to have their attention grabbed by Blue and you. Almost in an instant Black was pulling out the other chair next to you, after he had taken the seat everyone else looked to be angry, sad, annoyed, or regretful. Once everyone had been seated Sans spoke. “So first off, we have to discuss what we talked about with y/n.” He looked towards you with a stern expression. “We decided that the most effective way of preventing the events of today from transpiring again is to have one of us with you at all times.” Dazzle interrupted with a wave and a loud sigh. 

 

“Expect me and Razz, Isn’t that harsh sweetcheeks.” Edge stood up, hands slamming on the table. 

 

“WE ALREADY AGREED NOT TO BRING THIS UP AGAIN!” Edge seemed to be more irritated than normal, at least you had thought so until he directed his gaze at you. “I’LL SIMPLIFY THIS FOR YOU, WE’LL BE DRAWING NAMES OUT OF THIS HAT!” He pointed towards the small black hat with folded pieces of paper inside. This caused you to wonder out loud. 

 

“Is that why you were in that room?” Edge nodded happily, smiling a bit. That's when Stretch spoke up, getting a nasty glare from the alternate version of himself. 

 

“Sure is honey, see when we entrusted the task of writing everyone's names on paper to my bro, he only put his name in there. So we decided to write our names ourselves.” He chuckled as he rolled a sucker in his mouth. 

 

“You guys know I don’t need to be watched all the time, right?” Axe flinched slightly, which in turn caused you to give him a disapproving look. “Right?” He looked away from you, now fully focused on one of the machines. Sighing loudly you pinched the bridge of your nose before directing your gaze towards Sans. “Let's just say for a argument's sake, that I was okay with this. Explain to me what would happen. "Sans grin looked a bit tense as you realized yet again that they could feel your emotions, after taking a deep breath in to help calm down your annoyance he spoke softly. 

 

“Well sweetheart, whoever got picked for tomorrow would stay with you the whole day.” You gave him a disbelieving look before shaking your head. 

 

“No, that’s not happening. Look I’m okay with having one of you guys coming with me if I go out, but that’s just ridiculous!” He looked as if he wanted to say something, but you shushed him, eyebrows knitting together. “I mean, if I need to have a shower, you’re not coming with me! And when I’m sleeping, yeah, no!” Sans nodded his head.

 

“Of course we wouldn't go that far.” You couldn't bring yourself to fully believe him, well, you could believe him and a few others, but as half of the other guys turned to look away you knew they hadn’t gotten the memo. 

 

“Well, for the rest of you who just turned away, you know now.” You glanced at Blue and saw he was looked at the ground.  _ Seriously!?  _ Not wanting to think about that right now, you decided to bring up your next question. “If I were to say no to this… Whatever this is, what would happen.” Edge, Blue, Black, Sniper, and Axe perked up as Sans looked nervous, this made you have a mini freak out. Waving your hands in the air you started to imagine what they might have decided as a secondary option. “Not that I’m saying no, just curious…” Blue tugged your shirt with pleading eye lights, his voice was oddly quiet.

 

“You don’t want to?”  _ Hell no!  _ Was what you thought, though your mind apparently had different thoughts as you pat his head while you smiled gently. Lucky for you, Sans voice pulled you out of the strange pull you had felt. 

 

“Blue!” You could hear the warning in his voice even without him having to say it, Blue must have too because he frowned, cursing underneath his breath as he placed both of his hands on the table. “... y/n, you really don’t want to know the answer, trust me…” You nodded which caused Sans to let out a breath he had been holding. “So you’re okay with this.” You wanted to argue your case about being able to take care of yourself, but at the same time, you really didn’t want to find out what would happen if you did. So, you nodded again, uttering a single yes underneath your breath. The room seemed to be covered in unbreakable silence for a good minute or two before Sans yet again directed the conversation. “Now that that’s done, all you have to do is draw names for the week.” The hat slid over to you.  _ The whole week, huh… _ You pulled out the first name, saying the name out loud.

“Edge.” He intently glanced over, a smug look on his features as he seemed to be mocking everyone else. At seeing this you just decided to pull out the next one, simply hoping to get this over with. “Sweets.” He was leaning over, playing with his fingers as you said his name. You watched him freeze for a moment before his back straightened out, he glanced to you, then to his brother. Pointing one of his clawed hands to his face as he stared at him, Axe smiled as he nodded his head. “Sans.” He looked to be completely normal, just smiling as he gestured for you to continue. The next one you pulled out was stuck together, the glitter glue being the culprit. So you opened that side first. “Blue.” You heard him let out a  loud ‘YES’ before you glanced over to see him with one fist raised high in the air, a big dumb grin on his face as his eye lights got brighter. “Mutt.” Black made a disgruntled sound as he glared at his brother who looked to be passed out on the table. “Stretch.” He shot you a wink before relaxing in his chair. “Razz?” Dazzle laughed loudly as Edge started to fume. 

 

“HOW DID HIS NAME GET IN THERE!” Razz looked as amused as his brother. Edge looked as if he was about to flip out before Sans interjected.

 

“Edge relax, we can’t do anything about it now.” Edge glare harshly at Dazzle and Razz for a moment longer before he addressed the table.   

 

“WHO VOTED FOR HIM! I DEMAND TO KNOW!” Papyrus lifted his hand up as he gave Edge a determined look. 

 

“I DID, IT WASN’T FAIR THAT THEY DIDN’T GET TO BE A PART OF THIS! AFTERALL, SHE’S ALL OF OUR’S!”  _ Well, that’s news to me… When did they decide they own me?  _ Papyrus face took on an orange hue as he glanced to you. “I DIDN’T MEAN YOU ARE OURS, I JUST MEANT YOU'RE ALL OF OUR SOULMATES… NEH HEHE.” You gave him a sweet smile as you nodded.  _ Just a slip of the tongue. _ Edge didn’t seem to share his opinion as he pointed to you. 

"THAT'S NO-" A mug flew past his face, effectively cutting him off.

 

“Sugar? Why don’t we go upstairs while the others chat.” You didn’t even get a chance to reply as Blue took you by your arm, pulling you away and up the stairs. He didn’t let you go until you were back in the living room. Axe, Sweets, Red, and Papyrus followed you out. As you took a seat on the couch some of the guys disbursed. Leaving Sweets with you as Papyrus and Blue went to the kitchen. Red went back downstairs with Axe, mumbling something about them all needing to have a chat. Sweets took the seat next to you, clearly wanting to say something to you, but not knowing how to start. So, you decided to help him out.

 

“Sweets, is there something you want to talk about?” He looked relieved that you broke the ice before he sighed. 

 

“Y-yes, I wanted to know if you were truly all right with how that went down…” He looked at the ground after, fingers twirling. You smiled softly as you reached one of your hands out, placing it on his shoulder. Though, you felt a bit awkward as he was much taller, even when sitting. He froze completely which made you a little sad. 

 

“It’s not really what I pictured, but I'm happy… Hey Swe- Papyrus.” His head snapped to look at you, his jagged teeth pulling into a smile. “Thanks for worrying about me...“ Something in the corner caught your gaze making you grin a little wider. “I have an idea! Why don’t we build a puzzle!” If his eye sockets could get any wider they would have. He stuttered a bit as he started to shake with excitement. 

  
  


“Ar-are you sure? I do-don’t want to force you to if you don’t want to…”  _ ACK! My heart!  _

 

“Of course I want to!” You grabbed his hand before standing up. “Come on, it’ll be fun!” With that, you picked out a jigsaw puzzle with him and began putting it together as you waited for the other guys to finish whatever they were discussing downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts!?!


	25. Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has the date days <3 this ones just info and silly shit! BROUGHT to you, FROM DRUNK ME!! YEAHA drinking is the best! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can relax starting tomorrow!! THAN I don't have to drink or anything!! CAN I GET A HELL YEAS FOR A WELL DESERVED BREAK!! 
> 
> Anywho, I've been drinking again! <3 so if you see any mistakes or errors let me know! And comments are welcomed and appreciated!! <3
> 
> Night guys. 
> 
> OH WAIT! I also wanted to say Raven is now in the net chapter cause this one got to long! :/ OKAY! Now night! <3

Your head was pounding, the need to piss was killing you, and overall you felt like shit.  _ What a wonderful start to the day. _ Trying to sit up proved futile as whatever was keeping you warm tightened its grip. Glancing towards whatever was holding you from getting up, reviled an exhausted face. Axe grunted before mumbling. “Sh, it’s fine. Sleep sugar. it’s import…” He trailed off as his hand retracted from your waist, now harmlessly laying on the ground. Seeing this as your chance you almost jumped to your feet, mainly excited to get to the washroom. That's when it hit you. A cramp, not the light kind either. Nope, this was like a shark bit into your stomach with teeth made of rage! 

 

“FUCK!” You didn’t waste any more time standing there, running past the now awake skeletons full speed. Only stopping once you were in the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet and relieving yourself made you feel a bit better for a second, looking around you came to realize something critical. “No! Why now god!” You groaned out as you laid your head in your hands.  _ Of course there aren’t any tampons! Just my fucking luck!  _ A soft knock on the door alerted you.

 

“Honey? You okay?” Stretch sounded exhausted, worried, and somewhat ready? Ignoring your headache you sighed.

 

“Yeah… no.” His voice was softer than before, clearly trying to keep you calm.

 

“Can I come in?” 

 

“Gi-give me a second.” Once you finished on the toilet, you flushed, stuffed a bunch of tissue into your underwear, and washed your hands. Your reflection startling you, large dark circles underneath your eyes, lips chapped, and skin pale.  _ I look like the living dead… welp. _ “Okay, you're good to go.” The door opened just enough for him to come in. Once his gazed locked onto you he winced, the medical kit hitting the counter with bam. “Gee, I know I look bad, but that’s a bit too much…” A pinch, you felt a tiny pinch which could only mean one of two things. Either you were about to go down because of a really bad cramp or you were about to throw up. Sitting down in preparation for the pain you apologized to him. “If you feel this, I’m so sorry.” He looked as if he was about to say something when it hit, and boy did it hit hard. If you had to make an association it would be a mix of; being kicked in the stomach, being burned, cut, and the piece of resistance, feeling like your organs were being pulled out. Grunting from the pain you watched as stretch fell to his keens, bone brows furrowed as one of his hands reached for you. Then it stopped. 

 

“WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?” Edges voice boomed from the other side of the door, followed by.

 

“Sweetheart, are you okay?”

 

“KITTEN! WE NEED TO TAKE YOU TO A HOSPITAL!” 

 

“Honey, what’s going on with you?”

 

“MISTRESS, I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY YOU ARE IN SO MUCH PAIN!” 

 

“Sweetcheeks, I got some painkillers.” 

 

“y/n I have a heating pad for you.” 

 

“Y/N, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?” 

 

“Mama!”

 

“Queen, what is happening to you!?”

 

“Dollface, please tell me what’s going on?” 

 

“Sugar!”

 

“Y/n, are you dying!” 

 

The sudden clamor of voices gave your headache a new kick, that's when it clicked. Speaking with excitement you call. “Seriously! Oh, thank god! Dazzle, Razz could you come in?” Stretch looked offended, hand still out. As soon as the door opened it was shut again. Razz passed you the hot water bottle while Dazzle filled a glass with water.  

 

“y/n, do you have any products with you?” Razz looked concerned as you shook your head softly. “What do you need?” If you weren’t so disgusted with yourself right now, you would have kissed him. 

 

“Super, and chocolate! Loads of it… If you wouldn't mind.” Razz chuckled, ruffling your hair before getting out of the way for Dazzle. 

 

“Here.” The ice cold water felt like heaven in your hands. “Its advil, but it should do the trick…” He watched you swallow the pills before speaking loudly enough for everyone to hear. “Don’t worry, she’s just on her period. Nothing to worry about.” 

 

“That’s why it smells like blood?” Reds confused voice rang out as Sans muffled one cut him off.

 

“Let's go downstairs to give her some space… If you need anything please just call, okay?” 

 

“Yeah, okay. Thanks Sans.” It made you feel a bit guilty, knowing that all the pain you were feeling they would have to feel. Stretch leaned back with a relieved sigh. “Heh, sorry about that Stretch. Didn’t think you’d feel it…” He waved you off as he pulled a smoke out of his pocket. 

 

“Nah, I’m just glad you are okay. Kinda gave everyone a scare when it went through, ya know…” He didn’t bother hiding his exhaustion anymore. Standing up slowly he glanced to the other two then back to you. “You gonna be okay?” 

 

“Yea, I think they’ve dealt with a period before…” Dazzle gave a thumbs up causing him to sigh.

 

“Just… don’t get carried away.” With that he left, Razz gave you a one over before glancing to his brother. 

 

“Do you want to go, or should I?” 

 

“I should go, after all, sweetcheeks probably wants them as fast as possible, right?” His tone was still flirtatious, not even a hint of disgust. To be honest it kinda impressed you. Well, it did until you felt the blood start to leak from your tissue clump. 

 

“Yes, that would be great! Thanks… Could you guys leave though, I kinda need to shower…” They both chuckled but did as you asked. Though before Razz closed the door he spoke softly.

 

“Do you want me to bring you a towel and a change of clothes?” _ I think I’m in love!  _ Feeling appreciation and happiness from the question he nodded. “I take that as a yes, I’ll be right outside the door after you’re done.” 

 

“Thank you!” It took you a second of staring at the door before you felt comfortable enough to stand, then it was just a matter of stripping without blood getting everywhere. Pulling off your shirt and bra was the easy part, but as you pulled down your pants blood dripped and smeared. Some of it even landing on the floor. Feeling bloated, hungover, and now embarrassed you simply whipped it off with some more toilet paper before hopping in the shower. As soon as the hot water hit you, you sighed in bliss. Losing track of time as your muscles relaxed, closing your eyes you let your mind wander until the water got colder. Taking that as your sign to leave you turned the tap, pulling the curtain back you watched the door. “Razz? Dazzle?” 

 

“We’re here sweetcheeks, can we come in?” Feeling your cheeks burn, but not having any other alternatives you spoke softly.

 

“Please.” 

 

“Now that's what I like to hear, but don’t go begging for us just yet. We do like a chase.”  _ He made it dirty...HA! _ Suppressing your giggles you watched as they brought in everything you’d wished for, hell, it almost brought tears to your eyes. Through, the fact that Razz was holding the towel out as if you were supposed to walk into it, threw you off. Still peeking from behind the curtain Dazzle locked eyes with you. “All shy now? Cute.” He looked smug which both annoyed and amused you. 

 

“Haha, very funny. Could you just put them down and leave?” Dazzle chuckled again before complying, Razz following suit. 

 

“We’ll be outside if you need anything.” As soon as the door was shut you pulled the curtain away, making your way to the towel. As soon as you touched it you almost melted, Razz had thrown it into the dryer. Wrapping yourself in the warmth you rummaged through the bags Dazzle left. Super tampons, pads, wipes, facial cleanser, facial cream, butterscotch body wash, Strawberry bubble bath, and a shit ton of chocolates. Letting out a sigh of delight at the sight you grabbed a pad and a tampon. Followed by the clothes Razz brought you, A long sleeve shirt, fluffy pants, and panties. Though you could tell they were new, mainly because the back said. ‘Razzle Dazzle bottom.’ Deciding not to argue over the awkwardness of having a man pick out your underwear you get dressed in a hurry. 

 

Once you were finally good to go you opened the door. Dazzle whistling as Razz clapped. “Looking pretty perfect y/n.” You never were very good at controlling your emotions when you got on your period, Grabbing dazzle by his collar you pulled him into a tight embrace. Only letting go enough to kiss his cheek before grabbing Razz and doing the same. 

 

“Thank you both so much! Really, thank you.” Taking the bags with you, you made your way back to your own room only to be shocked. On your bed was three crimson quilts, way more pillows than necessary, and to top it all off a pile of blankets in the corner. “what is this?” Laughing that the sight you turned to look at the end of the hallway. Edge whipping his head back around the corner was all you saw. Chuckling once again you waved at him. “Thanks, Edge, that’s really sweet of you.” 

 

“I DID NOTHING HUMAN! I CERTAINLY DID NOT READ ABOUT FEMALE HUMAN PERIODS, NOR DID I PREPARE ANYTHING TO HELP KEEP YOU COMFORTABLE! I WOULD NEVER LOWER MY GREAT SELF TO WORRY ABOUT YOU! DON’T FLATTER YOURSELF!” You listened to his footsteps till a door slamming cut them off.  _ Okay then…  _ Deciding not to care you enter your room only to glance at the clock. Twelve thirty. Deciding you had enough you dropped the bags, turned off the lights, did the careful walk to bed, and crawled in. Little glow in the dark stars shined over your head as you fell into a dreamless sleep, or rather you would have. 

 

As soon as you were asleep you woke up? It was as if you were in the bottom of the ocean, crabs, corals, and a shit ton of beautiful and colorful fish swam past you. “It’s wonderful to see you again y/n.” Turning around you saw Dream, though he looked worried. 

 

“Good ta see you to…” He stared at you for a long moment as a shark past, it really felt wrong, but you couldn’t place it. “Dream?” You asked with more of a worried tone then you meant to. “Is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?” He rubbed his arms, grin falling slightly before the scene changed. Now a beautiful sunset with the view from on top of the clouds. “That’ll never get old!” Dream seemed to be deep in thought as he completely ignores you. Frowning slightly you wave. “Dream, honey? You can talk to me…” This managed to get him back on track as well as make him blush. 

 

“I-I… you see Ink, error, nightmare, and I… The reason for the mistake.” He started to rub his arms again, his staff hitting his skull with enough force to startle him. 

 

“Are you okay?” He nodded. 

 

“I just wanted to tell you… or well ask you for something.”

 

“All right? What would you like?” His eye lights turned into stars, grin returning as his body relaxed. 

 

“You’re not gonna ask why?” 

 

“No, I trust you… somehow.” Giggling at how you sounded you waited for him to continue.

 

“You really are amazing!” He almost buzzed in his seat as he pointed beside you. A chart poped out of nowhere, showing a bunch of skeletons faces, some you knew and some you didn’t. “I need you to meet all of them and get them all near the machine in three months, do you think you could do that?” Glancing down the chart a few things caught your eye.

 

“Why are these two humans, and why dose this one have wings?” Dream laughed lightly.

 

“I think you already know the answer to that, don’t you?” His eye lights got bigger as he snapped his head to look beside you.  “Looks like we're out of time, but please be careful, some of them don’t…” He was cut off as you awoke to Gun shaking you. Disgruntled you blink at him for a second or two.

 

“Gun?” Glancing behind his shoulder you saw a worried looking Sniper. 

 

“I don’t think we can leave ya alone anymore little lady…” Sitting up you glanced to the clock, twelve forty-five.  _ Really?  _ Pinching the bridge of your nose you sigh. 

 

“Gun, is this about before?” He just stared at you well his brother watched the door. “Listen, I’m fine.” Reaching over you grabbed his hand. “Nothing happened, I just got…” Cheeks flushing with embarrassment you force yourself to speak. “My period…” He looked confused while Sniper relaxed completely. 

 

“I told you they didn’t do anything. Now kiss and makeup so I can get some sleep.” Gun chuckled as you sighed once again. 

 

“Listen, little lady, I was worried, real worried. So I think it’s best for you… me if you come with us.” Gun looked serious, his gaze pleading with you to agree. Honestly, if you weren’t so sleepy you would have pushed him away and told him to fuck off, but.

 

“Fine, but only if you bring me back in the morning.” He frowned but agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, questions??


	26. YO!! It is I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, A lot has happened and depression is something I suck at fighting with so I edited the chapter I wrote for this story a while ago. I am editing the others now, but I don't know when I'll be finished. I have a ton going on with classes and my practicum, I moving, my family is still morning, and I'm heavily sleep deprived and exhausted. Not to mention depressed... But you didn't come here for the news flash about me so lets look on the good side shall we?
> 
> If you see any mistakes or errors please let me know! and comments are welcomed and appreciated!! 
> 
> Welp, I'm off to finish my assignments and study for my final. Night guys. Oh and I love you all! <3

Sighing loudly you moved to get up before Blue rushed past Sniper. “KITTEN ISN’T GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!” Blue stared down Gun as you felt a slight pain shot through you. Of course, this just had to get the attention of a few of the other guys. Sans appeared out of nowhere with stretch just behind him, dark circles underneath their sockets. 

 

“Heya pal, why don’t you come with us to have a chat about privacy.” You half wondered if this was going to become a skeleton party? Edges voice boomed from outside the hallway as well as Reds murmuring. 

 

“WE ALREADY AGREED IT WAS MY DUTY TO PROTECT Y/N, YOU DO NOT GET TO STEAL MY TIME WITH HER!” You watched as he loomed in the doorway for a moment as his cheekbones dusted reddish orange. “DO NOT MISUNDERSTAND ME! I ONLY MEAN IT IS MY JOB, I’M NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT!” He glanced away for a second as Red gave you a lazy wave. Feeling tired and annoyed you huffed. 

 

“Listen, I am not in the mood for this right now. So leave.” All of their eye lights locked with yours which made you feel slightly guilty. “I didn’t…” Pinching the bridge of your nose, Sans approached you with eye lights dimmer than before. His voice was soft almost as if he was trying to walk on eggshells. 

 

“Sweetheart… do you want to talk about something?” Blue puffed out his cheeks for a moment before turning on his heel, grabbing stretch and red. Sans didn’t look away from you as Gun grabbed his shoulder. 

 

“Listen, buddy, I just came to check on the little lady here. Nothing big so don’t ya blow this outta proportion.” Sans smiled sweetly at you as he cupped your face. It felt strange that even though this was the first time you stared into his eye lights, it felt like you’ve done this a million times before. “Little lady?” You didn’t bother trying to pull your gaze away from Sans as you answered. 

 

“Sorry, I honestly don’t feel well.” Sans’s grin grew slightly as he finally broke his gaze away. Glancing towards Gun reviled a disheartened look. “You know I would have but… we'll go over to your place in a couple of days or so. Okay?” He still looked sad but nodded while Edge tapped his foot in annoyance. 

 

“WE ALL NEED TO HAVE A TALK, NOW!” Sans nodded while Sniper rolled his shoulders. Edge glanced to you, taking in your sleep deprived expression before lowering his tone. “Sans, I trust you will join us when you’re done here.” He looked apologetic for a brief moment, though what Gun said next cause his expression to turn sour.

 

“Fine, we’re staying the night though.” Edge grumbled but didn’t say anything as they left. Sans waited until he could no longer hear them before walking over to the door and closing it. He stood there for a long moment, contemplating something. It wasn’t until you called his name did he snap out of it. His gaze locked with yours again in that same trance, he smiled warmly. 

 

“How’re you feeling, sweetheart?” You felt at ease as you shook your head gently. 

 

“Like crap. I kinda want to go for a walk to clear my head, but I think that’ll make things worse right now…” He hummed in thought before sitting on your bed, the springs creaking from the weight. Sans reached for one of your hands as a heavy sigh left his lips. “Sans?” You questioned. There was a long moment of silence as he stared at your hand, fingers brushing the skin gently before he glanced to your closet. 

 

“Where do you want to go?” You gave him a disbelieving smile before getting up, grabbing a pair of shoes from your closet and putting them on. 

 

“I wanted to go to the park to swing, always helps clear my head.” He grinned halfheartedly at that well he waited for you to finish. Once you had tied your shoes, Sans outstretched a hand to help you up, or so you thought. The moment you took his offer you were pulled against him, the world disappears for a couple of seconds before the park was around you. The old worn downslide, a swing set, a bench, and a sandbox. Letting him go you rushed to the swings, taking the one to the far left as he took the seat next to yours. He watched as you began kicking your legs, getting higher and higher well your hair whipped back and forth. Once you were high enough you leaned back, watching the sky as you were pulled back. There was an extremely large bird flying overhead, massive black wings with a solid white body. It looked oddly familiar, but Sans voice pulled you out of your thoughts. That and it caused you to leaned too far back, falling on your ass with a loud thump. 

 

“Are you okay?” He shot out of the swing, grabbing your shoulders just as your swing came back. His eye lights changed, one completely going out well the other turned electric blue and neon yellow. You nodded as he helped you up, eye lights not returning to normal till you were both out of the way. He sighed well you laughed. “You scared me.” 

 

“Sorry, but you have to admit, it was kinda funny.” He looked shocked for a second before chuckling. Smiling at his reaction you decided to talk to him about, well, everything. “Sans?” He must have heard the seriousness in your tone as he stopped laughing, face becoming stern. “Can I…” You got stuck on how to phrase what you wanted to say. He pointed to a bench behind you as he spoke. 

 

“You can talk to me about anything. Promise it’ll be between you and me.” You followed his lead, taking a seat as he joined you. The warm night air blew past you, as the clouds over the moon disappeared. “y/n?” he questioned for a moment before placing his arm around your shoulders, tone soft and caring. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Shaking your head you bite your lip, not enough to draw blood but enough to sort your thoughts, somewhat.  

 

“To tell you the truth, I’m overwhelmed. I mean, so much had happened in these last few days… “ You felt his grip tighten a bit as you sighed. “I was almost raped, killed, kidnapped!” You felt sadness sting though the soul-bond, weakly but it was still there. Forcing yourself to meet his gaze, placing your hand on his thigh you smiled gently. “I found out I have a soulmate, or, well mates.” He gave you a small smile but the sad pain didn’t leave fully. “I just… It’s a lot to take in.” Leaning back into his chest, his arm curled around your waist. 

 

“Would you prefer living on your own?” You could tell he was forcing himself to say that as his voice broke slightly. Staring at the full moon you found yourself wondering where everything would take you if you continued blinding following what the world threw at you. Shaking your head softly, your eyes locked with a tree a little while away, something sticking out. Ignoring this you listened to the wind blow in the trees, thoughts arranging themselves. 

 

“I think I like living with you guys, or I will. But I have to say.” You leaned your head back to stare into his eye lights only to be shocked but the look of contentment, a slight blush dusted your cheeks as you glanced down at your hand. Pulling them onto your lap. This caused him to chuckle as he gestured for you to continue. “I, ah.” you completely lost your train of thought. 

 

“Well sweetheart, I thought this was going to go downhill, but I’m glad it’s only little worries.” You didn’t get the pun until the rock he kicked went downhill. Laughing at the dumb timing, he smiled. “I’m glad you talked about it, is there anything else you wanted to vent about or ask?” Sans sounded and looked so sincere that it caused all the questions swimming around your head to come out. 

 

“What happened with that Nightmare guy? Why are there so many of you and Papyrus? Why am I all of your guy's soulmates? Is there something wrong with my emotions because I’m not panicking after everything? Why are all of you so different from each other?” At the sudden rapid-fire questions, he froze. 

 

“Was not expecting that… Nightmare, he.” Sans gaze left yours as he stared at the trees, it took him a few minutes before he took a deep breath. “I work at a university, and I’ve been looking into the multiverse for a long time. I had almost given up when I found out what I had been missing.” His gaze turned dark, grin leaving completely now a deep frown. He shook his head before leaning forward a bit. “Needless to say it worked. A little too well... “ He went quiet again as you waited for him to continue. “Turns out it was never supposed to happen, Ink, Nightmare, Dream, and Error had… well, thanks to what happened between them a ripple occurred causing a mistake in my timeline.” 

 

“So, Nightmare was there just to let you know what happened?” He shook his head as he let out a dry laugh. 

 

“Not exactly... “ Sans’s phone went off as he paused. Answering it, you heard Edge’s angry voice ring out. 

 

“WHERE’D YOU GO WITH HER!” Sans grinned at you as he stood up, hand outstretched again. “COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!” 

 

“Looks like that’s our cue. Shall we?” Smiling you nod, he grabbed you and teleported to your room, scaring Edge a bit as he jumped. He cleared his throat as he glared at Sans. “just took her for a stroll in the park, right sweetheart?” Before you could answer Edge grabbed his hood and dragged him out. 

 

“WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU, YOU LAZY BONES!” The door slammed behind him, leaving you to your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tumblr!! 
> 
> https://utrashstoryandoc.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Short i know, but im making more. Anyways this was probably really bad but here ya go. 
> 
> Once more i dont own anything


End file.
